


Heaven Scent (formerly titled “Mating Season”)

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Broken Engagement, Court Proceedings, Fighting, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Relationship(s), Rimming, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Sexual Harrassment, Smut, The Ketch/Davies is only mentioned, The Sabriel is very minor and background--but it IS explicit!, Wedding Planning, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: When Dean Winchester presents as an Omega, his parents arrange a marriage to Arthur Ketch.  Dean hates Arthur and spends his days dreaming of marrying a mate that he loves.  When his mother finally forces him to begin planning his upcoming wedding, Dean never expects that the wedding planner would be the Alpha of his dreams...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at an A/B/O fic...bear with me.

            When Dean Winchester presented as an Omega, his parents were confused.  As far as they were concerned, their son was all Alpha.  He had the tall, muscular build of the more dominant individuals and he never backed down from a fight.  However, the evidence didn’t lie.  On Dean’s sixteenth birthday, he woke up having his very first heat.  The elder Winchesters coped as best they could.  His mother, Mary, just wanted her baby to be happy; but his father, John, had a harder time accepting the fact that his firstborn was an Omega.

            Within a few weeks, his father had brokered a deal with an affluent family in town to marry Dean off to their eldest Alpha son when Dean came of age.  A dowry was given by the Ketch family in exchange for the promise that Dean would remain untouched until the wedding.  The Winchesters were sure that there wouldn’t be any problems with the arrangement.

            Dean met his intended mate on random occasions when his parent’s would force him to attend functions that the Ketch family deemed worthy—he despised Arthur.  Arthur Ketch was pompous, arrogant and prone to traditionalist Alpha tendencies.  Dean hated him on sight but he had already been bought and paid for, so there wasn’t much he could do about it.  The only person he could voice his true feelings to, was his younger brother Sam.

            Sam Winchester towered over his older brother.  He and Dean were built the same, and were both very handsome and muscular.  Oddly though, Sam preferred reading to sports and had sat through many a dinner with their parents listening to his father gripe that Dean wasn’t an Alpha.  John Winchester felt that Sam wasn’t Alpha material, but he still wanted his son to follow in his family’s tradition of being a dominating male.

            For both the Winchester brothers, life at home was almost unbearable.  The only bright spot they had was their mother, Mary who loved her boys unconditionally and quelled John’s rages.  Without Mary, the Winchester brothers would probably have run away at very young ages.

            As it was, they both remained at home, under their father’s dominion and had to live by his rules.  Sam rebelled by joining the newspaper club instead of basketball.  Dean rebelled quietly.  He would smile and nod to his father, but every few months when he had his heat, Dean would curl up in his nest, fuck himself on his toys, and dream of a perfect Alpha.  He always imagined a faceless man behind him, knotting him—a man that wasn’t Arthur Ketch.

            As time passed and Dean got older, he worried about his upcoming arranged marriage.  He didn’t think he could _ever_ bend over for the Alpha he had been betrothed to.  He didn’t think of Arthur that way at all; and to be fair, Arthur didn’t seem to think of him romantically either.  Arthur Ketch rarely spoke to him at school and only did perfunctory social niceties when they had to attend any events.  Arthur always seemed distracted and put-off by Dean.

            Somewhere, deep inside, Dean hoped that Arthur was just as disgusted by their match as he was.  Perhaps he’d get lucky and the Alpha would call off the arranged engagement.  But as time crept closer to Dean’s eighteenth birthday, his hopes began to fizzle.  He was going to be stuck with Arthur freaking Ketch forever and there was nothing he could do about it.  Only Sam knew of Dean’s secret desire to mate for love and the youngest Winchester wasn’t sharing that secret with anyone.  Sam figured that it wasn’t anyone’s business but Dean’s.

            Dean saw some of his Omega friends at school getting courted and eventually mating and he was jealous.  His good friend Jo would get notes in her locker and flowers from her mate.  Arthur never gave Dean anything.  He hardly looked at or spoke to the Omega and Dean knew that he was going to dread the rest of his life.

            It didn’t help that once he presented, some of his former friends decided that he wasn’t worth hanging out with anymore—now he was just a piece of meat.  It was especially bad with Gordon.  That Alpha came on to him as much as he could, despite Dean being bigger and stronger than him.  Gordon just assumed that since Dean was now officially an Omega that he would put up with sexual harassment and taunts.  And Arthur Ketch didn’t do a thing about it.  It was as if Dean and his problems were beneath him.

            After presenting, Dean spent more time in the principal’s office than he had before, and that was saying something.  But he wasn’t going to back down and roll over for some stuck up Alpha that he used to call ‘friend.’  It was bad enough that he had to quit the football team because it wasn’t an Omega’s place to play sports.  He wasn’t going to let people get away with treating him like a bitch just because he had heats now.

            After a long day of school and fending off Gordon’s unwanted advances, Dean was ready to go home.  He met Jo by his locker so they could walk out together.  Technically Jo was his cousin by marriage.  His godfather, Bobby was married to Jo’s mother and sometimes Dean considered confiding in her about his non-feelings for Arthur.  He just didn’t want anything to get back to his folks.  His father would disown him if he didn’t go through with the marriage to Arthur Ketch.

            Jo was twirling a long-stemmed rose around her fingers and smiling absently as Dean walked up.  She still wouldn’t tell Dean who was courting her.  It was getting frustrating.  “Another one?” he asked.

            “That’s every day this week,” she said with a giggle.  “I’m a lucky girl.”

            “That you are,” Dean agreed, trying not to sound bitter.

            “Are you seeing Arthur this weekend?” Jo asked.

            “No,” Dean replied.  “My mom said she has plans for me, whatever that means.”  He almost added _‘Thank god,’_ after that, but thought better of it.

            They walked to their cars, chatting until Jo had to leave.  Dean leaned against his Impala and waited for Sam.  His brother was always doing something for the newspaper and was never on time anymore.  Dean thought about the previous week.  It had been his eighteenth birthday.  Time was running out for him.  As soon as he graduated, he would be expected to marry Arthur.  And that also meant that Sammy would be presenting soon.  He hoped that Sam was an Alpha, at least he wouldn’t get thrown into an arranged marriage by their parents if he was.  Sam had the build to be an Alpha, but so did Dean, and look what had happened there.  Dean let out a breath and closed his eyes.

            “You look upset,” came a hard British voice from beside him.

            Dean started and turned.  Arthur Ketch was leaning against Dean’s car as though he owned it.  “What does it matter to you?” Dean asked.  As far as he knew, Arthur barely registered his existence.

            “It doesn’t,” Arthur replied.  “I was just making an observation.”  The two boys paused for a while, leaning on the car.  Dean wished that Arthur would go away.  Finally the British Alpha stood and turned to walk away.  “Have fun this weekend,” he called over his shoulder.  “Remember, money is no object.”

            With that he was gone, leaving Dean alone.  _‘What the hell did that mean?’_ Dean thought.  He didn’t have time to worry about Arthur’s cryptic statement because Sammy was barreling down on him.

            “Sorry I’m late,” Sam huffed, out of breath.  “We had another mating announcement to run in the paper and I lost track of time.”

            “It’s fine Sammy,” Dean said.  “Let’s go.”

            They got into the Impala and made for home.  By the time they reached their house, it was pouring rain.  Dean thought it perfectly reflected his mood.  The last thing he needed was Arthur suddenly showing interest in him after two years of their being engaged.  He wished that he never had to see the smarmy bastard again.

            Their mother, Mary, was waiting for them inside the house and made a big fuss over how wet they got walking from the car.  She gave them each a slice of pie at the kitchen table and asked about their respective days.  Sam wrote an article for the paper.  Sam won his debate in econ.  Sam got an A on his report in biology class.  Dean shoveled pie into his mouth and didn’t say anything.  He got sent to the office again for telling Gordon off in class.  He skipped third period and just sat in his car listening to the radio.  He had a salami sandwich for lunch.  He had nothing to tell.

            “I hope you’re rested up for this weekend Dean,” Mary said, smiling at her eldest son.

            “Why?” Dean said through a mouthful of pie.

            “We have a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it in,” Mary began clearing their plates.  Dean tried to keep his so he could lick the filling off of it, but Mary wrestled it away from him.  “I want you to be on your best behavior, got it?”

            “What are we doing?” Dean asked, suddenly worried.

            “Baby,” she smiled at him.  “We’re going to start planning your wedding.”


	2. Chapter 2

            Castiel Novak prided himself on his business.  It had been in his family for generations, but his two older brothers weren’t involved.  Lucifer had decided to be a doctor, and his other brother, Gabriel was an Omega and Omega’s weren’t allowed to own business on their own.  So it fell to Cas to take over when their father retired.  He had been running his wedding planning company, Heaven Scent, for almost three years now, ever since he had graduated from college.

            The fact that he was twenty-five and an unmated Alpha didn’t really bother him.  It was unusual, but he didn’t care.  He was consumed with work and he was happy that way.  Besides, Lucifer was thirty and unmated and Gabe—well, Gabriel was a twenty-eight year old Omega who insisted that he didn’t want a mate.  They were a strange group.  Cas figured that he still had plenty of time to find someone if that was in the cards.  For now, he would just keep plugging along as he always did.

            Pouring some fresh coffee from the machine, Cas waved to his receptionist, Meg and went back to his office.  He was meeting with three clients today.  Two were established and well on their way to a wonderful wedding; the other was new.  He glanced at his calendar and saw that it was the Winchesters.  Castiel had heard of them around town.  John Winchester had a reputation as an Alpha’s Alpha but he had heard good things about the wife and sons.  At least the son that was coming was the Omega.  He didn’t want to think how an Alpha boy would turn out being raised by the likes of John Winchester.

            The first two clients of the day were easy enough.  Castiel helped one with cakes and the other with flower arrangements.  They were both almost finished with the details.  After they both left, Cas sat back behind his large desk and went over his notes for the Winchester meeting.  He was surprised to see that it was a wedding involving the Ketch family.  They were one of the most prominent families in town and he knew that they would spare no expense.  At least he was looking at a good payday.

            Meg poked her head into the office and said, “The Winchesters are here, are you ready?”

            “Send them back please,” Cas told her.

            A few moments later, the door opened to reveal two Omegas.  The older woman was pretty with blonde hair and looked rather demure.  The male was young and tall—about an inch taller than Cas.  He had blonde, sun-kissed hair and the most beautiful green eyes that Castiel had ever seen.  For a moment he was thunderstruck.  He gathered himself and smiled, walking toward them.  “You must be Mary,” he said.  “And…Dean?”

            The woman smiled and introduced herself as Mary Winchester.  Dean didn’t say anything.  He was staring at Castiel.  Cas noticed, but tried not to point it out.  He didn’t want to make the Omega uncomfortable.  He motioned to the chairs set up in the corner of the room and asked if they would like any refreshments.

            “Water please,” Mary said.

            “Coffee,” Dean grunted.

            Mary laid her hand on Dean’s leg and said, “Honey, coffee is bad for breeding, you don’t want to disappoint Arthur on your big day just because you couldn’t resist caffeine, do you?”

            Dean smiled at her, but Cas could tell it was forced.  “Coffee, _please_.” Dean repeated.  Cas tried not to laugh at the Omega’s disobedience. 

            “Fine baby, you do what you want,” Mary sighed.  “My son is marrying Arthur Ketch, of the Ketch family.  We’re very proud.”

            “That’s lovely,” Cas said, handing Mary a water and Dean a black coffee.  “And have you known your future mate long Dean?”

            “I barely know him—it’s arranged,” Dean grunted.

            Cas knew that it wasn’t unheard of to have arranged marriages, but the trend was fading.  Most parent’s wanted their children to be happy and allowed them to mate for love.  Apparently it wasn’t so in the Winchester household.  “That can be challenging,” he agreed.  “But I assure you that I’m the best and I will make sure that you have a beautiful wedding.”

            “Great,” Dean said under his breath.  His mother smacked his arm.

            “I’m sorry about him, he’s been pouting about coming here all day,” she said cheerfully.  “He isn’t really the wedding planning type.”

            “Is Arthur going to be helping with the plans?” Cas asked Mary.

            “Oh no, he’s much too busy with school,” Mary said.  “But Dean has time.  He doesn’t have any extra-curriculars now that he’s presented.  He used to play football.”

            Cas’ mind conjured up a vision of the Omega in tight football pants and he bit his lip.  “That’s too bad,” he said.  “I bet you enjoyed that Dean.”

            “I did,” Dean grumbled.  “But Omega’s can’t play.  Everyone knows that,” Dean spat.

            “That’s not true,” Cas said softly.  “I know of a few leagues that cater to Omega players.  I would be happy to pass along the information to you if you wish.”  Dean looked up at him with interest and their eyes met.  Castiel lost his breath for a moment.

            “He doesn’t want to play anymore, do you sweetie,” Mary spoke up.  “Too dangerous.  Besides, I don’t think Arthur would approve.  You could get hurt.”

            “Okay then,” Cas looked back down at his notes.  “Is there anything you’re looking for in particular?  A theme of some kind?”

            “We were thinking elegant and traditional,” Mary said.  “We want to please the Ketch family, of course.”

            “What about you Dean?  Anything you’d like?”

            “Can we have wedding pie instead of cake?” Dean asked finally sounding interested.

            “No dear,” Mary said.

            “I don’t see why not,” Cas spoke at the same time.

            “Dean wants a cake, don’t you?” Mary said, looking at her son.

            “No,” Dean said gruffly.  “I want a pie.  That’s all I care about.  You can plan this stupid wedding any way you want to, I just want pie.”

            “We could do both,” Castiel suggested, trying to appease both of his clients.  “You may want to talk to the Ketch family and see if they mind straying from tradition in one aspect.  It’s worth a shot.”

            “We’ll see,” Mary said.

            The rest of the meeting went in a similar fashion.  Mary making all the suggestions and decisions while Dean pouted.  Cas could hardly tear his eyes away from the Omega’s plush lips.  He had never seen such a tall, broad-shouldered, handsome Omega before and it was unnerving him.  He couldn’t be attracted to a client.  An engaged client.  It went against everything inside of him.  But whenever he looked at Dean Winchesters bright green eyes, all his brain screamed was ‘Want! Want! Want!’

            When it was time for the Winchesters to leave, Castiel shook both of their hands.  The Omega had a tight, firm grip and for a second he wondered what it would feel like wrapped around his cock.  Cas shook his head, smiled at them and ushered them out of his office.  When they were gone, Castiel leaned back against the door and closed his eyes.  This was bad.  This was very bad.

                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            “He’s very expensive, but Arthur’s family wanted the best,” Mary explained as she and Dean walked to their car.  “What did you think of him?”

            “He was fine,” Dean grunted as he got behind the wheel of the Impala.  He tuned his mother out while she prattled on about decorations and centerpieces.  Castiel Novak.  He certainly was _fine._   Dean tried to concentrate on his driving, but all he could see behind the wind shield was Castiel’s bright blue eyes looking at him.  He had tried not to stare during their meeting but his first glimpse of the Alpha made his knees weak.

            _That was someone that he could consider mating,_ Dean thought.  He had never seen eyes that blue before, or lips that pink.  The Alpha seemed to be made for sin.  Dean didn’t even realize that they had arrived home until they were in the driveway and Mary was unbuckling her seatbelt.

            “Mom, you mind if I skip out on making dinner tonight,” Dean asked.  “I’m not feeling great.”

            “Of course baby,” Mary said stroking his cheek.  “You go lay down upstairs, I’ll call you when the food is on the table.”

            Dean retreated to his bedroom and made a beeline for his nest.  It was still rumpled and unmade from his last heat.  He could smell his own pheromones coming from the pillows.  It reeked.  He dug around until he unearthed one of his dildos from under the pile.  Hurriedly unbuttoning his pants, he shimmied out of them, and stepped into his nest.  He got down onto his hands and knees and searched around the nest until he found an almost empty bottle of lube. 

            Slicking up his fingers, he pressed one to his hole.  It gave way and he pushed it as far inside of himself as he could.  Soon enough, he added another.  When both fingers were deep inside of him, he began to scissor them back and forth, stretching his ass.  It felt so good, that he had to consciously remember to keep his voice down.

            When he was looser, Dean grabbed the lube and coated the dildo.  He pressed the head of the toy against himself and slowly pushed it in.  The dildo popped past his inner ring and slid home.  Dean groaned and pulled it out again.  It felt so good.

            He continued to fuck himself on the toy, all the while picturing Castiel behind him.  He saw those beautiful blue eyes and wondered what they would look like when Castiel came.  He bet the opened wide and looked even more ethereal when the Alpha found release.  Dean pictured Castiel grabbing his hips and pushing deep inside of him.

            The dildo rubbed over his prostate, and Dean moaned loudly.  He didn’t usually secrete much slick when he wasn’t in heat, but he could feel the fluid pouring out of him the longer he fucked himself.  He hadn’t been so turned on in…ever.  He finally had a face to put to the Alpha that he wanted to fill him and mate him.

            “Cas,” Dean groaned, pumping the toy into himself with fervor.  “Oh yes, Alpha, fill me up!”

            Dean came with Castiel’s name on his lips.  He was so satisfied.  He wished that he could have the real thing.  He lay face down in his nest, the dildo shoved up his ass, until his mother called him for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up for school on Monday tired.  He wanted to go back to bed, but he knew that he couldn’t.  The whole weekend had been stressful, between his parents talking about his upcoming wedding and a mysterious text from Arthur on Sunday night.

            _Hope you had fun with your mother._ What the hell was that supposed to mean?

            Dean dressed quickly and met Sam outside by the car.  They drove to school in silence, Dean glowering out of the wind shield.  When they arrived at school, the brothers went their separate ways.  Dean’s first class of the day was biology and he didn’t want to go.  His table partner was Gordon and he knew that the Alpha would probably be awful to him to start off the week.  As usual, he was right.

            “You smell like slick, Winchester,” Gordon wrinkled his nose as Dean sat down.  “What?  Were you masturbating all weekend?  You know I could have helped you out with that.”

            “Shut up Gordon,” Dean muttered.

            The teacher called the class to attention, but Gordon paid her no mind.  He continued to whisper things under his breath to Dean that were more than suggestive.  Dean was gripping his pen so hard, he thought it might break.  He was trying to keep control.  About twenty minutes later, Dean was shaking with anger.  No one seemed to notice how inappropriate Gordon was being.  Finally Dean snapped. 

            He stood up quickly, his chair falling backwards and hitting the tile floor with a clatter.  Without a word, Dean drew back and punched Gordon in the face.  The Alpha fell back against his chair and looked up at Dean murderously.  “You asked for it Winchester!”

            The Alpha leapt at Dean and the two boys hit the ground, rolling around and throwing punches.  Dean hit Gordon in the lip again and the Alpha pinned him to the ground grinning a bloody smile.  “I’m gonna make you pay for that Omega!”  He pulled back with his fist and punched Dean square in the eye.

            The teacher was yelling at them, but she was a Beta and not inclined to get in the middle of a fight.  Just as Gordon was about to hit Dean again, he was roughly jerked back.  Dean looked up through his good eye and saw his friend Benny grabbing Gordon from behind.  Benny was an Alpha too, but he had never thought less of Dean when the Omega had presented.  Dean often wished he felt something romantic for Benny, but with them it was strictly friendship.

            Benny had a somewhat bad reputation for picking fights with other Alphas and Dean wasn’t surprised at all that his rescuer had been his friend.  Benny dragged the screaming Gordon backwards, away from Dean.  “You okay brother?” Benny asked, still clutching Gordon with his large hands.

            “Fine,” Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

            “All three of you are going to the nurse and then the principal’s office,” their teacher shrieked.  Benny didn’t release Gordon until Dean was out of the room.

                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean was sitting in the nurse’s office with an ice pack pressed to his face when Arthur came striding in.  The Alpha looked put out that he was missing class and glared at Dean.  “Really?” he said, looking down at the Omega.  “You got into a fight with someone?  How many times have I told you how bad that looks?”

            “He was hitting on me,” Dean said.  “I got sick of it.  It’s not like _you_ ever do anything to keep Gordon away from me.  Isn’t that your _job_?”

            “My _job_ is to keep you in line,” Arthur yawned.  “Obviously I’m failing at it.”  Dean grumbled.  “What was that?” Arthur snapped to attention.  “I don’t like it when Omega’s talk back to me.”

            “Nothing,” Dean muttered.  “I’m fine, by the way.”

            “I hope that bruise fades by next week,” Arthur commented, ignoring Dean.  “We have a dinner to attend.”

            “I’m sure it will,” Dean said, gritting his teeth.

            “You really need to start acting like a proper Omega,” Arthur told him.  “I won’t let you get away with things like this once we’re married.”

            “Fine,” Dean said.

            “Well, that’s all cleared up then,” Arthur clapped his hands.  “Let’s go.”

            “I have to go to the principal’s office,” Dean put the ice pack on the chair next to him.

            “I took care of that,” Arthur said.  “You’re not in any trouble.  See,” the British Alpha winked.  “I can come in handy sometimes.”

            Dean let the Alpha help him up and guide him out of the nurse’s office.  He grit his teeth and tried to behave, like he knew Arthur wanted.  He bit back every snarky remark that came into his mind.  When Arthur finally dropped him off at the Impala, the British Alpha gave Dean a fast kiss on the cheek—something he had never done before—and left.  Dean felt sick.

                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was difficult for Dean to sleep that night.  He lay in his bed, tossing and turning, going over the events of the day.  His father had reamed him out for attacking an Alpha when he got home from work.  The evening had pretty much went downhill from there.  By the time Dean was excused, he was tired and pissed off.  He wanted nothing more than to just go to bed, but sleep was eluding him.

            It was probably the fact that he kept replaying his and Arthur’s conversation in his mind.  He wondered if Castiel was the type of Alpha to take care of his mate’s problems.  The wedding planner may have had a soft job, but he looked dangerous.  Dean was sure that if he was Castiel’s mate, then Gordon wouldn’t be walking right now.

            Thinking of Castiel started to get Dean hard.  He groaned and tried to cover his face with his pillow.  Soon enough though, he was grasping himself in hand and stroking.  His cock was fully hard now, and Dean couldn’t get enough friction.  He kept picturing Castiel’s face.  He bet that the Alpha would have been horrified to see his black eye.  He imagined Castiel kissing his bruises and then fucking him slowly.

            As Dean came undone, the louder he got.  He couldn’t control his moans.  He knew that he had to keep it down.  His father complained enough about his heats, he didn’t want to bother anyone when he was just having a little fun.  Dean closed his eyes and pumped his fist with abandon.  He clenched down on his cock firmly and began to spurt come onto his sheets.

            Spent, Dean rolled over in his own mess and finally fell into a deep slumber.  He dreamed of blue eyes and stubble and pink lips kissing him and telling him that they would always protect him.  When he woke up in the morning, Dean Winchester was in a good mood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super NSFW  
> In fact, most of the rest of this fic will be NSFW.

            The rest of the week passed quickly and uneventfully for Dean.  Gordon had in-school suspension, thanks to Arthur, but he was still walking and that pissed Dean off.  When Dean and Sam got home from school on Friday, Mary was waiting for them again.  She gave her boys pie and chatted for a while before dropping the bomb.  “We have another appointment with the wedding planner tomorrow morning,” she said happily.  “I want you to try and pretend you’re interested this time.  We’re paying a lot of money for his services, Dean.”

            “I’ll do my best,” Dean promised.

            After dinner, John went out, mercifully, and Mary and the boys were left alone.  When the kitchen was cleaned up, the three of them sat down to watch a movie.  Halfway through, Dean started to feel warm.  The air conditioning was on in the house, but he was sweating.  He discreetly placed a hand to his forehead and found that he was burning up.  Mentally, he counted the days.  It had been almost three months since his last heat.  He was due.  _‘No,’_ Dean thought.  _‘Not now!’_

            He wasn’t starting to cramp yet, or leak slick, so he figured he would be good until tomorrow night.  No way was he telling his mother.  She’d make him stay home and build his nest all day tomorrow.  He wasn’t going to take that chance.  He wanted to see Castiel again.  Even though he couldn’t touch, he could certainly look.  And Dean knew that the only thing that would get him through his upcoming heat would be getting to smell and see the other man the next day.  He needed something for his spank bank.

            When it was time for bed, Dean pretended that he felt fine.  Sam didn’t notice, but his mother looked at him funny.  She waved it off and told him to have a good night.  Once more, Dean jerked himself to sleep thinking of his Alpha wedding planner.  If the wet dreams he had that night were anything to go by, it was going to be one amazing heat the next day.

                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Castiel groaned when he looked at his planner Saturday morning and saw that the Winchesters were coming back.  He had been so taken with the Omega, Dean, that he had cancelled plans with his brother Gabriel that night so he could watch porn and imagine the green-eyed Omega calling his name.  He was ashamed of it.  He couldn’t develop feelings for a client.  It was strictly against the rules of wedding planning.  You don’t steal someone’s intended.  Cas really didn’t want to see the handsome Omega again today.

            He knew he couldn’t cancel though, so when Mary and Dean Winchester were announced by Meg, Cas led them back into his office once more.  They sat down and immediately, Castiel noticed something.  Dean smelled.  He smelled _good_.  Like apple cider and cinnamon on an autumn evening.  Cas choked on his words, offering them drinks.  This time, Mary stood up and said, “I’m really craving a smoothie from that place down the street.  Why don’t you talk to Dean for a while and I’ll be right back.”

            “All right,” Castiel said, standing and walking Mary out. 

            Once she was gone, Cas sat back down on the chair next to Dean and tried to think of something to say.  “So,” he began.  “Have you given any thought to what kind of pie you’d want?”

            “Cherry,” Dean said in a strangled voice.  “You smell like cherry pie.”

            “Me?” Cas said in confusion.

            “It’s so strong,” Dean groaned, putting his head in his hands.

            Castiel took a delicate sniff of the air.  He certainly didn’t smell cherry pie.  But the cider and cinnamon scent was getting stronger.  It was overwhelming.  And it was coming from Dean Winchester. 

            Feeling himself growing hard in response to the scent, Cas leaned forward in his chair, angling toward Dean.  He placed both hands on Dean’s shoulders and pulled the Omega closer.  Bending his head, he placed in in the crook of Dean’s neck and inhaled.  “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Cas breathed.  “You’re in heat!”  Dean was quivering in his arms, reaching up and trying to pull Castiel closer.  “Why would you leave your house like this?”

            “I wanted,” Dean choked.  “I wanted to see you again _Alpha_.”

            The word ‘Alpha’ had Cas undone.  He breathed in the heavenly scent again and growled.  He stood, yanking Dean to his feet and pulled the Omega against his chest.  They sniffed at one another, scent marking.  Dean smelled so wonderful and needy and Cas wanted nothing more than to make the Omega his.

            Somewhere in the back of the Alpha’s mind, he knew that mating Dean was a bad idea, but he couldn’t remember why.  He just felt wanting and needing and the pull was too much for him.  He pulled Dean to him again and their lips brushed.  He was finally tasting the Omega— _his_ Omega.  Castiel ground his hips into Dean’s and could feel the hardness there.  The Omega wanted him.  And the feeling was mutual.  Cas had to have Dean and he needed him right then!

            Dragging the mewling Omega with him, Cas marched over to his desk.  He swept his arm across the top, knocking all of his notes and files to the floor.  He kissed Dean’s lips once more and then spun the Omega around so that Dean was bent over his desk.  Dean arched his back, presenting and wiggling his hips.  Cas’ breath caught.  He smoothed his hands over Dean’s hips and said lowly, “Take off your pants.”

            Dean obliged, hastily unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his hips.  They pooled around his ankles and he stepped out of them as quickly as he could manage.  He turned to face away from Cas and stuck his butt out toward the Alpha.  Cas gripped the plump cheeks in his fists and squeezed.  They were so ripe.  Dean was already leaking slick out of his hole and Cas wanted nothing more than to taste it.

            He kneeled down so that his face was level with Dean’s ass, and spread the cheeks before him.  Dean’s hole was tight and perfect and so very pink.  Cas leaned in, breathing in the scent and licked the Omega’s entrance.  Dean mewled and arched backward into him.  “More Alpha!” Dean cried.

            Castiel pressed his tongue forward and Dean opened for him.  He licked at the Omega’s slick, tasting the man on his mouth.  Cas reached up and placed one finger at Dean’s hole.  “Do you want more, Omega,” he growled.

            “Yes!  More!” Dean yelled, grinding his hips backwards, impaling himself on Castiel’s finger.  Cas penetrated him deeply with one digit, moving it around until it found that sweet spot deep inside of Dean’s body.  The Omega yelped.  “Feels so good Alpha!”

            “Oh Dean,” Cas moaned, in between licks.  “I want you.  Want to mate you!”

            “Mate me Castiel!” Dean gasped.  “Make me yours!”

            Cas stood, his finger still buried deep within Dean’s hole.  He sniffed at the Omega’s neck and almost passed out from how heavenly Dean smelled.  “There’s no going back if I do this,” he warned.  “I’m not going to stop until I knot you and make you mine.”

            “Yes,” Dean whispered.  “Knot me!  I need you!”

            That was all Castiel needed to hear.  He pulled his finger from Dean, enjoying the sounds his Omega made when he was empty and reached for his belt buckle.

                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Dean was lost in the heat haze.  He knew he needed a knot and he needed one bad.  And here was the Alpha of his dreams, standing behind him and asking to mate him.  _Yes_ , was the only thought it Dean’s mind.  _Yours.  Knot.  Mate.  Now._

            He felt Castiel remove his finger and Dean groaned.  He didn’t want that.  He wanted to be filled up.  He needed something in his ass like he needed air.  And then he heard it.  The zipper on Castiel’s pants.  He felt the Alpha move behind him and felt skin brush his own.  “I’m not going to stop, Dean,” Castiel whispered to him.  “I’m going to knot you and breed you and make you come.”

            “Yes,” Dean hissed.  “Knot me Alpha, make me yours!”

            Dean felt his ass cheeks being parted and something poked at his hole.  It was hard and thick and it felt oh so good.  Before he could think of anything, he felt Castiel pushing into him.  Cas popped past the tight ring of muscles holding him closed and for the first time Dean was whole.  Nothing compared to this.  There was nothing like being brought the edge by an Alpha during heat.  Dean keened and pushed back, seating Cas fully within him.

            “You’re so tight for me Omega,” Cas growled.  “So hot and wet,” he said in his deep voice. 

Dean almost came undone.  “Only for you Cas,” Dean breathed.

Castiel pulled back, his tip almost leaving Dean’s body and the Omega whined.  “Shhhh,” Cas said.  “I’m going to take good care of you.”  He pushed forward once again and fucked hard into his new mate.  “I’m going to knot you until you come.  I’m going to fuck your pretty little hole until you can’t walk and then,” Cas gasped, pushing forward.  “I’m going to do it again.”

“I’m so full Alpha,” Dean yelled.  “You feel so amazing.”

“I’m nothing compared to you,” Cas said honestly.  “You were made for me, weren’t you?  You’ve been waiting for me to come and give you what you need.”

“Yes,” Dean said.  “More!”

Castiel thrust deep within Dean’s body and began to pump in earnest.  Dean was bent hard over the wooden desk, his hands splayed out.  He reached for something to grab but couldn’t find anything.  He tried to brace himself but he was getting fucked too hard to even move.  He was pinned under Castiel’s body and he loved it.  He finally felt complete.

As his hole was abused, he could feel slick leaking out around Castiel’s cock.  He had never been this wet before during his heats.  He was so turned on he couldn’t handle it.  He reached down to paw at his own dick and Cas’ hand slapped it away.  “No, no, no, my sweet,” Cas crooned in his ear.  “You’re going to come with nothing but my cock.  Can you do that?”

“Yes Alpha,” Dean gasped.  He jolted forward as Cas thrust into him hard, his dick skimming against Dean’s prostate.  He jumped at the sensation and immediately melted back into his lover’s arms.

Dean began to feel more pressure building in his hole and he looked back at Cas. The Alpha was fully concentrated on watching himself slide in and out of Dean.  “What--?” Dean asked.

“That’s my knot,” Cas grunted.  “I’m going to fill you up so much my mate.”

“Feels good,” Dean groaned.  And it did.  It took some getting used to, but he was now craving the feeling of Cas’ cock swelling inside of him.  He was so stretched.  It burned but he craved it.  He wanted more.  Dean called out Cas’ name over and over as the Alpha took him.

Cas bent his head and pressed his mouth to Dean’s neck.  He sucked and languished there before biting down hard.  Dean called out as the mating mark was seared into his neck.  Cas’ mating mark.  Dean couldn’t imagine anything that he wanted more than that.  Castiel continued to roughly take him and Dean couldn’t stop the moans from escaping.

Finally Dean spilled his release down the front of the desk, his come dripping onto the floor.  After a few more incredibly hard thrusts, Cas stilled over him, gripping Dean’s hips tightly.  Dean could feel Cas’ seed shooting deep within him and he moaned at the feeling.  Cas’ knot was swollen up inside of him, filling him full.  Dean knew they would be locked together for some time so that Cas’ seed would remain in his body as long as possible.

Dean couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy in his life.  He was finally mated, and to an Alpha that he adored.  He wriggled a little underneath Cas’ weight, but the Alpha kept him pinned down, shooting another load deep within his ass.

The door to the room clicked open and Dean turned his head.  Even in his heat haze he could tell that this was a situation he hoped he would never find himself in.  His mother walked into the room holding a smoothie and sipping on it delicately.  When she finally looked up, Dean saw the look on her face change to horror.  He never expected that the first time he mated, his mother would walk in and see him stuffed full of Alpha cock.

“Dean Winchester!” Mary cried in anguish.  “What have you done?”


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to Cas’ house was unbearably silent.  After Mary had rushed from the room, Cas and Dean remained tied together for fifteen minutes.  When they finally emerged, they found Mary and Meg in the lobby of Heaven Scent, both of them with equally shocked looks on their faces.  It took some doing, but Cas managed to convince Mary to let Dean come home with him.  As an Omega, Mary Winchester knew that once the heat started there was no stopping it.  She might be upset, but she also knew that there was nothing she could do.  Not anymore.  The law was clear; Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were now mates for life.

Dean was still a little hazy and Cas maneuvered him out of the shop and to his car.  They left Mary there with Meg, hoping that Cas’ receptionist could calm the angered Omega down.  Cas knew there wasn’t much time before Dean’s heat kicked in again and he broke all the speed limits getting to his house.  He pulled in the driveway and hastily exited the car, pulling Dean along with him.  His mate followed obediently, but Cas was sure that was because Dean was in a state of shock.  As they unlocked the door and entered Cas’ house, the Alpha called out, “Gabriel?  Are you home?”  No one answered.

“Who’s Gabriel?” Dean asked.

“My brother,” Cas replied.  “My Omega brother who lives with me.”

Dean nodded.  He knew that Omega’s couldn’t own property or find much work besides prostitution if they were left on their own.  It made sense that Cas allowed his brother to live with him.  “He’s not here?”

“No,” Cas grunted.

“Good,” Dean nuzzled Castiel’s neck and leaned in for a kiss.

“Not here Dean,” Cas muttered.  “We have to get to my room.”

“Why?” Dean said, kissing Castiel’s neck lightly.  “I’m fine here.”

“No,” Cas insisted, pulling Dean toward the stairs.  “You’re heat is coming on again and I have a nesting area in my room.”

Dean shook himself out of his haze.  “Why?” he asked.  “You’re an Alpha.  You don’t need a nesting place.”

Cas sighed.  “I do if I want a mate and I’ve always…hoped.  So when I built the house, I had them install a nesting area in the master bedroom.  Now it’s yours.”

Dean was overwhelmed.  His Alpha had a nest for him!  Dean licked at Cas’ skin appreciatively as the Alpha continued to drag him up the stairs.  “Dean,” Cas said impatiently.  “If you don’t stop we’ll never make it.”

As they ascended the stairs to the second floor, Dean continued to paw at Cas and beg for his Alpha’s attention.  He knew he was slipping into the second phase of his heat and he wanted Cas badly.  He knew the only thing that could sate him was his Alpha’s knot.  Cas pulled him up the last step and began to yank him down the hallway.  They reached the room at the end and Cas opened the door.  It was a spacious master bedroom with a king sized bed placed prominently along the far wall.  There were large windows and everything was done in soothing, masculine colors.  Under the farthest window, was a lowered area in the floor where Dean could make his nest.  It was larger than the one he had at home and looked clean and comfortable.

Dean stopped his ministrations for a moment and took in the room.  His eyes kept wandering back to the nesting area.  “I need to fix it,” he finally said.

Cas blushed.  “I don’t have proper nesting things,” he said.

Glancing at the plush comforter and thick pillows lining Cas’ bed, Dean smiled at his mate.  “I can work with this.”  He broke away and began to pull things off of the bed and carry them over to the lowered area in the floor.  Cas watched as Dean laid down the comforter and began to stack pillows here and there.  Every once in a while, the Omega would move something and pat it lovingly before continuing to build.  Cas was in awe.  He finally had a mate.  An Omega to call his own.  And said Omega was in heat and building their very first nest.  Cas didn’t know what to think. 

Eventually he took a few steps and joined Dean in the makeshift nest.  The two lovers kneeled together and Dean sighed, looking up into his Alpha’s eyes.  “Is this okay for you?” the Omega asked.  He seemed unusually timid.

“It’s perfect Dean,” Cas said seriously.  He leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to his Omega’s lips.  Dean responded fervently, throwing his arms around Cas’ neck and pulling the Alpha closer.

“Fuck me Cas,” Dean breathed.  “Fuck me in our nest.”

Dean’s scent was growing stronger again and Cas knew that he needed his Omega as soon as possible.  He bent his head and licked tenderly at the mating mark he had left on Dean earlier.  The Omega keened and leaned into his touch.  “With pleasure,” Cas growled.

He began to undo the buttons on Dean’s shirt, pulling the offending garment down his lover’s shoulders.  When Dean was shirtless, Cas took his time covering his mate with kisses along his chest.  He dipped his head and took one of Dean’s pebbled, pink nipples between his teeth and bit down just slightly.  Dean moaned and fisted his hands in Castiel’s dark hair.

They shed their clothes and Cas was pleased to see that his mate’s boxer briefs were soaked with slick.  Dean was ready for him.  Castiel reached down and ran his hand across his mate’s entrance feeling the slick.  “You smell so good Dean,” Cas murmured.  “Like you were designed just for me.”

“I was,” Dean whispered.  “Only for you Cas.”

Cas put his arms around Dean and lowered his Omega to the floor of the nest.  Dean’s back arched up at Castiel’s touches as the Alpha continued to place sweet kisses over the Omega’s skin.  “I want to do this slowly,” Cas said.  “I probably won’t be able to, but I want our first time in the nest to be perfect.”

“Anything you do to me _will_ be perfect,” Dean said.  “Just knot me. Mate me, Alpha.”

“Shhh,” Cas whispered.  “I’ll take care of you.”  He pressed his lips to Dean’s and the Omega opened up to him.  Their tongues danced together in a languid motion.  Occasionally Castiel would break the kisses and turn to Dean’s mating bite, scenting him.  The smell of Alpha pheromones and Omega slick grew in the room.

Cas reached down and grasped Dean’s hardened cock.  He began to lazily pump it, causing the Omega to moan loudly.  Cas continued to kiss Dean, gradually amping up the passion as he pulled on Dean’s hard length.  The Omega squirmed underneath him.  “Oh Dean,” Cas moaned into the Omega’s mouth.  “Tell me what you want from me.”

“I want you,” Dean gasped.  “I want you to fill me and fuck me and give me your knot.  I want you to breed me so that everyone knows I’m yours.  Please Alpha.”

“Anything for you my sweet Omega,” Cas said, returning to the kissing.

He lay pulled over Dean’s body, their skin burning with the friction.  Cas was so hard, he knew he would have to take his Omega soon, but for now he was enjoying the beautiful kisses they shared.  It wasn’t long before the lust overtook them both and Dean was calling out to be filled.  Cas knew he had to oblige. 

Castiel pulled back and pushed Dean’s thighs apart, exposing his mate.  Dean’s hole was leaking and pulsing, waiting to be claimed.  Cas got onto his knees in between his mate’s legs and lined up his dick to Dean’s pulsing hole.  He pushed forward, the head of his cock breaking through the tight ring of muscle holding the Omega closed.  Dean groaned at the feeling and gripped his hands into Castiel’s biceps.  The Alpha continued to move forward, until he was fully seated in his mate.

They lay still for a moment, while Dean adjusted and his hole clamped down around Cas’ dick.  Castiel had his hands braced on either side of Dean’s face and was looking his Omega in the eyes.  Dean’s green eyes were captivating to him.  He could get lost there.  The Omega looked so delicious and wanton to the Alpha.  He couldn’t help himself, he surged and thrust into Dean slowly.  Reaching down, Dean gripped his fingers into the globes of Cas’ ass cheeks and pulled the Alpha deeper inside of him.

Cas pumped slowly, relishing every feeling of taking his Omega.  Dean moaned and groaned beneath him, begging for more.  The Omega wanted hard and fast, but Cas wanted to take his time.  The Alpha strained from the pressure.  He pushed into Dean causing the Omega to call out.  His little Omega was incredibly vocal and Cas loved it.  He adored knowing how good he was making Dean feel.

Even with the slow buildup, Cas could feel his knot beginning to form at the base of his cock.  It pulsed with each movement and he pushed harder, forcing the knot deeper into Dean’s body.  “Yes,” Dean moaned.  “Knot me!”  Dean groped at Cas’ ass, trying to make the Alpha fuck him harder, but Cas kept up his slow and steady pace.

With another thrust, Dean suddenly stiffened underneath Cas and began to shudder.  He sprayed hot, white cum across their bellies and immediately clamped his ass down over Castiel’s large knot.  “You came on my cock alone Omega,” Cas praised.  “That was very good.  Good boy.”  Dean could only pant and groan beneath him.  Cas pumped a few more times and felt his own release.  He came hard, deep within his Omega’s ass, his knot pumping cum into Dean.

Cas collapsed on top of his mate, his knot still buried deep within Dean’s ass.  They remained tied together, both men out of breath.  Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s sun-kissed blonde hair and gazed into his Omega’s beautiful eyes.  “Are you happy?” he asked.

“More than you can imagine,” Dean said honestly.  The Omega shifted in their positions, jostling Cas’ knot and milking more come from the Alpha.  Cas moaned into Dean’s ear and pulled the Omega tight against his chest.  The two mates cuddled to one another in their nest, waiting for Cas’ knot to subside.

They were startled out of their reverie by a sharp knot at Cas’ bedroom door.  Castiel lifted his head and looked toward the sound with confusion on his face.  “Who is it?” he called.

“It’s Gabe,” came an amused sounding voice from the other side of the door.

“I’m sorry,” Cas groaned.  “I didn’t think you were at home.”

“Oh no,” Gabe replied.  “I’ve been here the whole time.  But when you got home the entire house reeked of Omega heat and so I just stayed in my room.  Cas,” Gabe chided.  “Did you finally find a mate to call your own.”

“Yes I did,” Cas grumbled.  “What do you want Gabriel?”

“Just to tell my little brother congratulations.  You two still stink from out here—it must be really good, huh?”  Gabe paused.  “I also wanted to tell you that there is a very pissed off Alpha downstairs waiting to talk to you.”

“Who?” Cas said, looking down at Dean.  The Omega looked concerned but didn’t say anything.

“How should I know.  He’s hot, but he looks unstable.  He said he was going to wait for you to…finish,” Gabe called.  “Do you want me to call Luci?”

“No,” Cas grunted.  “I’ll take care of it.  I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Usually it takes longer than that to dispel a knot,” Gabe laughed.

“Shut up,” Cas shouted.

They could hear Gabriel laughing as he walked away from the door, leaving them in peace.  Dean snuggled into Cas’ arms, not wanting to leave.  “Who’s Luci?” he finally asked.

“My oldest brother,” Cas responded.  “He’s technically our head Alpha now that my father has retired and moved away.  We’re supposed to get his permission to mate and ask for his help if we need it.  I try not to.  He’s—different.”

“Why would Gabriel think you need to call him?” Dean asked.  “Because you mated me?”

“That,” Cas said, his knot finally slipping free from his mate.  “And the fact that the pissed off Alpha in my house is probably your father.”

Dean’s eyes went wide.  “He wouldn’t come here, would he?”

“You know that better than I,” Cas sighed.  “I can’t think of anyone else who would have enough of a grudge against me to come to my home though, can you?”

Dean considered it.  Cas was right.  It probably was his father, and that wasn’t going to be a good thing.  He knew that John Winchester had been counting on his marriage to Arthur Ketch and this new development was certainly not in John’s plans.  Dean closed his eyes.  “I’ll come with you,” he said.  “My heat should be okay for an hour or two, I’m coming with you.”

“No,” Cas spoke sharply.  “You’re still vulnerable and in heat.  I don’t want you getting in the middle of this.”

“I _caused_ this,” Dean moaned angrily.  “If I hadn’t let my fascination with you overrule my upcoming heat, this never would have happened.”

Cas froze in the act of putting on his pants.  He turned and looked down at the floor where Dean was still sitting.  “Dean,” he said seriously.  “Do you regret it?  Do you regret me?”

Dean looked up at Cas with his big green eyes wide and shook his head.  “No Cas!”  He said.  “Never.  I’m so happy to be your mate, you don’t even know.”

“Okay then,” Cas pulled on his shirt.  “I know you’re not going to listen to me, but please try to stay out of this.”

Dean watched as his mate unlocked the door to the room and went downstairs to see who had come calling.  Deep down, Dean knew it was his father.  He also knew that this was going to get ugly.  Pulling on his own rumpled clothing, Dean silently went to the door of the room and began to follow his mate down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean descended the stairs, really looking at Castiel’s house for the first time.  He hadn’t been paying much attention earlier.  Everything was decorated quite professionally and he could tell that the Alpha had money to spare.  He reached the bottom step and turned the corner into the hall.  He could hear raised voices before he even saw what was happening.

His father, John stood in the doorway, his face beat red with anger.  Cas stood between John and a short, blonde Omega man who was watching the proceedings with interest.  “You stole him from me,” John was saying.

It took a moment for Dean to register that they were talking about him.  He bristled at his father’s words and went to stand next to the other Omega in the room.  Gabriel turned to him with a smirk and whispered, “I can see why Cas broke the rules for you, you’re just scrumptious aren’t you?”

Dean didn’t respond.  He turned back to the altercation in front of them.  Cas was trying to apologize for any inconvenience.  “I’d be happy to pay a dowry to make up for this,” Cas was saying.

“You’ve already cost me enough money, you can’t afford Dean,” John spat.  “I’ve already sold him to the Ketch family.  They paid well for him. Untouched.”

“You can’t sell Omegas,” Cas blurted out.  “That’s against the law.”

“Don’t tell me how to run my family,” John roared.  “Dean should have been an Alpha.  I’m making do with what I have.”

Dean flinched at his father’s admission.  He always knew that John considered him a disappointment but his father had never been so blatant about it.  John finally looked up and saw Dean standing there, the mating mark visible on his neck.  The elder Winchester scowled at his son.  “Dean, go get in the car.  We’re leaving.”

“No,” Dean said quietly. 

“What was that?” John’s voice was dangerously low.  “You’re the disgrace here and you’re trying to talk back to me?  I don’t think so.  You’ll do as you’re told.  Get in the car, _Omega._ ”

“I’m not leaving,” Dean’s tone became more firm.  “I’m mated to Castiel and I’m staying here.  There’s nothing you can do about it.”

John growled low in his throat.  “Matings can be broken.”  His dark eyes flashed and he glared at his son.  “We can pay to have that ridiculous mark removed and Arthur will never know the difference,” John said.

“That’s illegal and you know it,” Cas interrupted.

“Stay out of this,” John snapped at Castiel.  “You’ve caused enough trouble already.”

“You’re not taking my mate from this house,” Cas’ voice was hard and his blue eyes were narrowed in hatred.  The Alpha wasn’t going to give Dean up, not for any reason.

John Winchester could see the firm set to Castiel’s jaw and knew that the younger Alpha was going to be stubborn about this.  He did the only thing he could think of—he charged.  Cas almost didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late.  He barely dodged John Winchester’s punch.

The older Alpha’s fist grazed Castiel’s cheek and Cas jumped back.  Gabriel and Dean stayed rooted to the spot as John Winchester spun around again and aimed another punch to Cas’ face.  The Alpha ducked and felt the wind of the punch whistle past his face.  The older Alpha was strong and determined.  But Cas would die fighting for his mate.

Cas kicked out and managed to place a hit with his foot to John’s ribcage.  The older Alpha howled and attacked again.  The two Alphas slammed into the wall, knocking a framed picture onto the floor.  Glass shattered.  Dean and Gabriel stepped back, their mouths open in shock.  John reached up and wrapped his large hands around Castiel’s neck, but the younger Alpha wiggled free and clocked John on the side of the head with a vase that was miraculously unbroken from the scuffle.

John stumbled and glared up at Castiel.  He surged forward and raked his fingernails across Cas’ face.  Gabriel yelped beside him and Dean felt his heart breaking into a million pieces.  Whichever way this fight ended, it wasn’t going to be good.

The two Alphas continued to grapple, each one getting in a decent hit here and there.  They fell to the floor and began to roll around in the glass, throwing punches.  Cas’ teeth were bared and his eyes were feral.  John merely looked pissed off.  He swung out and hit Castiel again in the side of the face.  The younger Alpha flinched and the movement gave John enough time to get to his feet.  He kicked out at Cas’ ribs, making contact with a sickening crunch.

“Stop,” Dean finally cried.  “Dad, stop it!”

John paid his omega son no mind.  He continued to kick out at Castiel who was struggling to his feet.  Both men had bloody lips and various cuts on their arms and faces.  Cas was leaning to the right, an indication that his ribs were broken.  Just as John was about to lift his foot and attack Castiel again, Gabriel raised a cell phone over his head and waved it about.  “I’m going to call the cops unless you leave,” the blonde Omega shouted bravely.  “And if that doesn’t worry you, then my older brother Lucifer should.”

John paused for a moment and regarded the small Omega who was threatening him.  He smiled amusedly.  “Lucifer Novak,” John murmured.  Even he had heard of the other Alpha.  Lucifer had a reputation around town as a deranged Alpha.  The man would pick a fight with anyone—and win.  Usually while smiling.  “This isn’t over,” John spat.  He turned to walk away but spun around at the last second, getting Cas with a sucker punch to the gut.  Castiel doubled over, clutching his stomach. 

John gripped Cas’ black hair between his fingers and lifted the bloodied younger Alpha’s face to his own.  “I’m going to sue you for monetary loss,” John threatened.  “I’m going to ruin your business and drive you out of town for this.  You’ve picked a fight with the wrong man Castiel.”

With that, he turned to glare at Dean one last time before storming out of the door.  Once the front door had slammed behind him and the three men heard the turn of John’s car engine, Gabriel and Dean rushed to Cas’ side.  They pulled the beaten Alpha into a supported position under their arms and began to drag him up the stairs.  “We have to get him to your nest,” Gabriel said to Dean over Cas’ lolling head.  “He’ll recover better surrounded by your scent.”

Dean nodded and helped his new brother-in-law drag the almost unconscious Alpha up the stairs.  It was hard work since Gabriel was so small, but they managed.  Once they entered Cas’ room, the two Omega’s flopped his body down onto the remains of the nest and stood back.  Gabriel wrinkled his nose.  “It smells awful in here,” he commented.  “You two must have really been going at it,” Gabe winked at Dean.  “I’m going to lock the front door and stay in my room for the rest of the night.  Make sure he’s feeling better before you jump his bones again,” Gabriel warned.  “Let me know if we need to take him to the hospital.  I think his ribs are broken.”

“I will,” Dean promised.  He watched as Gabe left and shut the bedroom door behind him.  Dean turned to the nest and saw that Cas wasn’t moving.  He was lying face down, his face buried in a pillow.  Occasionally he would moan a little and his eyelids would flutter.  Dean stripped off his shirt and knelt down on the ground next to his bruised and battered mate.  He ran his fingers through Cas’ dark hair and they came away stained with the Alpha’s blood.

“Cas,” Dean whispered.  “We should take you to the hospital.”

“No,” Cas finally groaned, rolling over and looking up at his mate.  “No hospital.  I want to stay here with you.  I’m fine.”

“You’re bleeding,” Dean insisted.

“I’m fine,” Cas repeated.  “Come here,” he held his arms open and waited while Dean snuggled down into them.  They lay together with their chests moving in tandem, the moonlight filtering in through the window.  “All I need is you Dean.”


	7. Chapter 7

After an hour of cuddling, Dean stroking Cas’ hair and whispering to his mate, the lovers could feel the beginnings of Dean’s heat coming on once more.  Dean had begun to shift and wiggle against Cas’ body, letting his mate know he was needy.  Cas was in so much pain, but he wanted to please his new Omega.

Dean had procured some aspirin from Gabriel earlier and it was helping a bit.  Cas rolled up onto his side and looked down at Dean, stretched out next to him.  His mate was shirtless, but he was still wearing his tight jeans.  Cas could smell the slick beginning to leak from Dean’s hole and it was turning him on.

He bent his head down and roughly kissed the Omega’s lips.  Dean responded, opening his mouth and accepting Castiel’s tongue down his throat.  Despite the twinges of pain, Cas was getting hard.  He rutted against Dean’s leg and the Omega moaned into Cas’ lips.  “My Alpha,” Dean whispered.

“My Omega,” Cas said back to him, showering Dean with kisses along his sturdy jawline.  “Mine.  Mine, all mine.”

Dean moved his hands up and began to unbutton Castiel’s shirt as carefully as he could.  When the buttons were undone, he slid the clothing off of Cas’ shoulders in one smooth motion.  Bruises were already forming along Cas’ sides and Dean placed one hand very lightly over them.  Cas flinched a little, but his Omega’s touch actually helped with the healing.  He was already feeling stronger than he had an hour ago.

Reaching down to Cas’ pants, Dean unzipped them and began to pull them slowly down Castiel’s hips.  Dean worked slowly and methodically, allowing Cas’ hands to roam over his own body as he undressed his mate.  When Cas was finally naked and lying on his back in the nest, he looked up at Dean and said, “Strip for me, please.”

Dean smiled shyly and began to pull off his own pants.  He knew they were ruined, his slick had soaked through his boxer briefs ages ago.  The tell-tale wet mark was running along his crotch and ass and Castiel sighed at the sight.  He drank in the vision of his Omega shedding his clothes for him.  When Dean was standing naked before him, Cas opened his arms and beckoned for his mate to join him.  Dean flew into Cas’ embrace and nuzzled his Alpha’s neck.  “So beautiful,” Cas said softly into Dean’s ear.  “You’re perfect Dean Winchester.  And you’re all mine.”

Dean placed a soft kiss to Cas’ jaw and scented his mate.  Cas smelled amazing to him.  He was on the brink of another round of heat and he wanted to bury himself in his Alpha’s scent.  With surprising strength, considering what he had just been through, Cas flipped Dean over so that the Omega was on his back and loomed over his mate.  Cas bent his head and pulled one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth.  He sucked and languished over the spot, while Dean ran his hands through Cas’ hair.

Soon enough, both men were hard and throbbing against one another.  Cas ground his hips down against Dean’s and the Omega whined.  “You’re all mine,” Cas growled, rubbing circles onto Dean’s hipbones.  “Say it Omega,” he commanded.  “Tell me who you belong to.”

“I’m yours Cas,” Dean breathed.  “I belong to you.  Only you.”

Cas growled deep in his throat and yanked on Dean’s hips.  He flipped the Omega over in one quick movement pulling Dean’s ass up into the air.  Dean was on his hands and knees before he even knew what was happening.  His Alpha was so masterful, even when he was injured.  Dean sighed as Cas rubbed his fingers against the Omega’s slick hole.

Moving behind Dean, Cas dipped his fingers into the Omega’s entrance and scissored them around, coating his hand in slick.  “You’re so ready for me, mate,” Cas cooed.  “I’m going to take you Dean.  It’s going to be hard and fast and it isn’t going to be pretty.”  Cas promised all of the things that Dean wanted and the Omega pushed his ass out, presenting to his Alpha.  “That’s right babe,” Cas groaned, pressing his fingers in deeper as Dean arched.  “Show me how much you want me.”

“I need you Cas,” Dean said breathily.  “Make me yours.”

Cas pulled his fingers out and held them to his nose, relishing in the smell of his mate’s slick.  “You smell like honey, Dean,” Cas complimented.  “So sweet and ready for me.”

The Alpha dipped his head and spread Dean’s cheeks apart.  He pressed his tongue to Dean’s hole and began to lap up the slick that was spilling forth from his mate.  Cas took his time tasting the Omega, loving the sensation.  Dean bucked and mewled against his tongue, begging Cas for more.

When Cas’ chin was dripping with slick, he finally pulled back and ran his palms down Dean’s sides.  He moved behind his mate, grasping his dick in one hand and Dean’s hip in the other.  Cas lined up and placed the head of his cock against Dean’s hole.  The Omega keened at the touch.  He pushed back, begging Cas to take him.  The Alpha watched intently as he pushed into his mate.  His cockhead disappeared into Dean’s body and the Alpha pushed forward, watching himself slide home.

Once he had bottomed out inside of the Omega, Cas gripped Dean’s hips as hard as he could.  Dean’s skin was white where Cas’ fingers held him.  Cas pulled back, holding onto his mate’s hips and then slammed back in.  Dean shouted at the intrusion and thrust his own ass back toward Cas.  Castiel picked up a bruising pace, fucking hard into Dean, causing the Omega to make the most beautiful sounds.

As Cas rode his mate, he began to growl.  “Mine.  All mine.  Say your mine, Dean!”

“I’m yours, Alpha,” Dean called out.  “Fuck me Cas!  I’m yours!”

Cas pumped himself deep within Dean, his cock rubbing against the Omega’s prostate.  Dean jumped and yelped at the contact.  He began to fuck himself backward on Cas’ dick and the Alpha loved the sight.  He gripped his mate’s hips possessively as he pounded the Omega hard.  The punishing pace that the Alpha had set was beginning to hurt his ribs, but he couldn’t stop or slow down.  He needed to claim his mate.  He wanted to fill Dean with his seed and breed the omega so that everyone would know that this man was taken.  Dean called out his name and Cas only picked up the pace despite the pain in his sides.  He couldn’t think of anything else, except how good Dean felt around him.

As Castiel’s knot began to swell, he could feel it popping as he pulled out of Dean’s ass.  The Omega whined and begged for more.  Dean wanted to be filled and Cas needed to be the one to do it.  He would do anything for his Omega.  After a few more hard, brutal thrusts, Dean came, spilling onto the nest beneath them.  His seed coated the blankets of the nest and dripped off of Dean’s slowly softening cock.  “You came on just my cock again, my mate” Castiel said as he continued to pump into Dean’s hole.  “You’re such a good Omega, my love.”

Dean was limp under his touch, but Cas kept fucking him raw.  He looked down and watched his cock push into Dean’s ass, filling the Omega to the brim.  He was so swollen now with his knot ready to burst.  Dean moaned as he was taken, his cock jolting, trying to get hard once more.  Cas gave a particularly hard thrust, pushing against that sweet spot inside of his mate and came.  His knot was full to completion and he stilled, gripping Dean hard as he filled his mate full of his come.

Dean clenched down on Cas’ cock, milking the Alpha’s knot.  There was so much come that a little was leaking out of Dean’s hole, around Cas’ knot.  The Alpha looked down and knew that he had left bruises on his mate’s body from how hard he was holding Dean.  The Omega didn’t seem to mind.  “Mine,” Cas whispered as he shot another load deep within his mate.  “You’re mine Dean Winchester.”

He remained behind his mate, his knot full, connecting them.  Cas loosened his grip on Dean’s hips and began to stroke his palms up and down the Omega’s sides.  Dean was pliant in his arms.  When Cas’ knot finally subsided, he slowly pulled out of his mate.  Dribbles of come followed him as he removed his cock from Dean’s ass.  The come mixed with slick and fell down the backs of Dean’s thighs.  Cas bent his head and lapped up the mess with his tongue.  His mate tasted so good.

They finally collapsed together in the nest, wrapping their arms around one another.  Cas pulled Dean close and breathed in the scent of his mate.  Dean smelled sated and content and that was what Cas craved.  He wanted to be everything for his Omega.  They stayed twined together for some time until Dean’s cock became hard once more. 

Cas took his time, kissing a trail down Dean’s chest and stomach.  He finally nipped at the insides of Dean’s thighs and the Omega moved languidly beneath him.  When Cas finally took Dean into his mouth the Omega shouted.  “Never had a blow job before?” Cas teased.

“You know I haven’t,” Dean gasped.  “I’m untouched.”

“Not anymore,” Cas pointed out, lapping at the slit of Dean’s cockhead.  “You’re mated now.  You deserve a treat for being such a good Omega.”

Cas continued to lick and suck at Dean’s hardened dick, making the Omega squirm.  Dean’s fingers fisted in Cas’ hair and the Alpha grinned as he took his mate into his mouth once more.  It wasn’t long before Dean was coming with Cas’ name on his lips.  Dean shot his seed down Cas’ throat and the Alpha lapped it up greedily.

“That was amazing Cas,” Dean said in thanks.

“I’ll do anything for you Dean,” Cas promised, pulling himself up and wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders.  “I will be the best Alpha you could ask for.  I will always take care of you and protect you to the best of my ability.  I would die for you, mate.”

“You better not,” Dean growled.  “I need you around.”

Cas hummed into Dean’s neck, licking at the mating bite he had left there.  The bite that announced to the world that Dean Winchester was his and his alone.  Cas fell asleep, with his arms around his mate, fully sated and content.

They were awoken a few hours later by a steady knocking at the bedroom door.  “Castiel,” Gabriel called to them.  “Get up and get out here.”

“What now?” Cas muttered into Dean’s neck.  He pulled himself up and looked at his closed bedroom door.  “What do you want Gabriel?”

“I know you’re mating and doing all that fun stuff, but you need to take a break and talk to me,” Gabe pleaded.  “I called Luci.”

“What?” Cas sat up fully, dislodging Dean from his chest.

“Is that bad?” Dean asked worriedly.

“It could be,” Cas admitted.  “I don’t know how Lucifer will react to me mating you.  Or in the manner which said mating took place.  He may side with your father.”

“Would he really do that?” Dean’s eyes shone. 

“With Lucifer, you never know.  He’s unpredictable,” Cas groaned.

“I don’t want to leave you.  I can’t go back home.  They’ll have my mark removed and make me marry Arthur Ketch!  I can’t have that.  I’m yours.” Dean was shouting.

“I won’t let that happen,” Cas promised.

“He should be here any minute,” Gabriel called through the door.  “I’m sorry Cas, but it had to be done.  Luci needs to know what’s going on.  He can help.”

“I’m going to kill my brother,” Castiel mumbled.

“He’s just trying to help,” Dean attempted to placate his mate.  “I mean, after last night, I think we need all the help we can get.”

Cas grunted but didn’t respond.  He stood from the nest and walked to his large closet.  Rooting around inside, he emerged with a new pair of pants and shirt for himself.  He threw a plain white undershirt and a pair of grey sweatpants on the bed.  As Cas began to dress he pointed to the shirt and sweats.  “Those are for you,” the Alpha said kindly to Dean.  “We’ll have a either find a way to get your things from your house or buy all new.  But those will do for now.  You can’t wear your clothes anymore, they reek of our mating.”

Dean hung his head.  “I’m sorry,” he said.

“Don’t you ever be sorry for that,” Castiel said sharply, walking toward his naked mate and pulling Dean into his arms.  “Never be sorry for how much I turn you on,” the Alpha smiled wickedly.  “I’m just trying to be presentable for my brothers.  I doubt either one of them wants to smell your slick and heat pheromones while we have this discussion.”

Dean tilted his head toward Cas, asking silently for a kiss.  The Alpha pulled him close and their lips touched softly.  As the kiss broke, Cas reached behind Dean and patted the Omega’s pert ass cheeks.  “Get dressed,” he said.

Pulling on the borrowed clothes, Dean smiled at his mate as Castiel waited for him.  Once they were both dressed, they shared another kiss before heading to the door.  The bedroom door swung open to reveal Gabriel standing there with his arms crossed.  “You two are loud, you know that?  I hardly got any sleep last night.  Cas you should have been taking it easy, but I’m pretty sure you were fucking this one into the nest all night, weren’t you?”

“I couldn’t help myself,” Cas grunted.  “I feel better today.”

“Good,” Gabe said.  “You’re going to need your strength to deal with Lucifer.  I think I just heard his car pull up.”

“Come on Dean,” Cas reached over and took the Omega’s hand in his own.  “Let’s get this over with.”


	8. Chapter 8

When the doorbell rang, Gabriel ran to answer it.  Cas and Dean stayed in the living room, standing in front of the fireplace, holding hands.  “Don’t let Lucifer intimidate you,” Cas said lowly to Dean.  “He specializes in that.  Just follow my lead and try not to pick a fight with my brother if he doesn’t take our side.”

Dean grumbled.  “I’ll try,” he said.

When Gabriel came back, he had a large, blonde haired Alpha trailing him.  Lucifer was tall and imposing. His eyes flashed as he saw Cas’ hands entwined with Dean’s.  He also looked up and saw the mating bite on Dean’s neck and rolled his eyes.

“Cas,” Lucifer groaned.  “What have you done now?”

“Lucifer,” Castiel said in a formal tone.  “This is my new mate, Dean Winchester.”

“Winchester?” Lucifer asked, sitting in a large wing-back chair and crossing his legs.  “The Winchester Omega that was engaged to the Ketch kid?  _That_ Dean Winchester?”

“Yes,” Cas said with a hint of defiance.

“Cas,” Lucifer sighed putting his head in his hand.  “You stole someone else’s mate.”

“They weren’t mated,” Cas pointed out.  “It was an arranged engagement.”

“I didn’t want to marry Arthur Ketch,” Dean spoke up.

“Quiet,” Lucifer held up a hand toward Dean and silenced the Omega.  “This is a problem Cas.  How did you meet him anyway?”

“He was a client,” Gabriel spoke up from the door of the room, his smirk growing.  “Cas was planning his wedding and banged him instead.”  Gabriel burst out laughing.  “Can you imagine our proper little brother doing something like that?”

“Not really,” Lucifer sighed and went back to rubbing his forehead.  “What does the Omega’s family say about this?”

“They are…less than pleased,” Cas admitted.  “His father came by last night.  There was a fight—“

“Cas got his ass kicked,” Gabriel piped up.

“And he threatened to sue me,” Cas told his eldest brother.  “Apparently I cost him a lot of money from the Ketch family.  He said he ‘sold’ Dean to them.”

“That’s highly illegal,” came a lilting British voice from behind Gabriel.  For the first time, Dean noticed that a short, dark haired man was standing in the room with them.  He reeked of the scent of Alpha, despite his height.  The Alpha smirked at the assembled group and waved a hand in the air.  “Name’s Crowley.”

“He’s a friend,” Lucifer said.

“No, I’m not your friend,” Crowley rolled his eyes.  “More like frenemies.”

“I remember you,” Cas squinted at the short Alpha.  “You and Lucifer were in the same graduating class in school.”

“Your brother almost beat me out for student council president, but he failed.  Isn’t that right Luci?”  Crowley laughed.

“Whatever,” Lucifer grimaced.  “We’ve known each other forever and he’s a lawyer, so I invited him to join us.  He can give you two some advice.”

“From what I gather, you mated unexpectedly?” Crowley asked, walking into the room.

“Yes,” Cas said.  Dean nodded beside him, squeezing his Alpha’s hand.

“And Mr. Winchester was betrothed to another at the time?  A member of a very prominent local family?”

“Yes,” Cas said, rolling his eyes.

“So it wasn’t your intention to mate poach then?” Crowley sat down on the sofa and turned to Gabriel.  “Be a dear and make me some tea please?”

Gabriel opened his mouth.  “I want to stay here and—“  He was cut off by a look from Lucifer.  Gabriel grumbled and retreated to the kitchen.

“I see you bear Castiel’s mating bite Mr. Winchester,” Crowley said conversationally.

“Call me Dean,” the Omega finally spoke up.

“All right, _Dean,_ ” Crowley smiled with teeth.  “It’s impossible to leave a mating bite on an unwilling participant.  Biology.  Keeps Omega’s from being mated to someone who may have taken advantage of them.  Lucky for you, that means that your mating is legal.  Despite what your father may think.”

“He said he was going to sue me for loss of money,” Cas said.

“Technically he can,” Crowley said.  Gabriel returned from the kitchen and placed a delicate tea cup and saucer in front of the dark Alpha.  Crowley took a sip and smiled, pleased.  “He can sue you in civil court if he wants to go that route, but he has no claim on Dean any longer.”

“Dean is mine then?” Cas asked firmly.

“Yes, legally,” Crowley took another sip of tea.  He turned to Lucifer.  “This could get messy if John Winchester decides to go after your brother.  Are you willing to back him up?”

“No one messes with my family,” Lucifer said in a harsh voice.  “I don’t approve of what you did Cas, but if Dean is who you want then I’ll stand by you.”

“Thank you Lucifer,” Cas bowed his head.  He turned to Crowley.  “And if John decides to sue and go after me and my business…will you represent us?”

“Of course,” Crowley said amiable.  “I have no love lost for the Winchesters.  And that Ketch brat is almost as bad.  He gives the British a bad name.”

“I guess that’s it then, huh?” Gabriel said from the doorway where he was evesdropping.

Lucifer grunted and stood.  He walked over to Dean, a strange scent coming off of the Alpha.  He got right up into Dean’s face and the Omega did everything he could not to back down.  Lucifer was intimidating.  The Alpha suddenly held out his hand and shook Dean’s palm.  The Omega was taken aback.  “I guess this is welcome to the family then Dean,” Lucifer said.  “You better be worth the trouble.”

“Oh, he is,” Cas said wholeheartedly.  “He’s worth everything to me.”

Crowley stood, placing his tea cup on the table.  “Well, call me if anything develops.  Don’t talk to the Winchesters if you can help it and try to register your mating officially as soon as possible.  If John Winchester comes back here, call the police.  Sheriff Mills doesn’t take kindly to Alpha’s who harass Omegas, no matter their relationship.”

Gabriel saw Crowley out and rejoined the family in the living room.  Lucifer was looking sideways at Cas.  “What’s wrong with you?” he finally asked.

“As Gabriel said earlier, I got my ass handed to me last night,” Cas grunted, rubbing his side.  His ribs were still very sore.

“John Winchester did this?” Lucifer’s eyes lit up, it was almost as if they glowed.  “I’m going to kill him.”

“I can fight my own battles,” Cas insisted.

“Apparently not,” Lucifer said.  “You need my help on this.”  The older Alpha took a sniff of the air.  “Your mate is going to go into a heat haze again soon.  Get him upstairs and away from me.  You both reek of sex.”

Cas didn’t need to be told twice.  He looped an arm around Dean’s waist and guided the Omega toward the stairs.  “And Cas,” Lucifer called to them.  “Don’t make me regret backing you up on this.”

Castiel didn’t answer his brother.  He simply mounted the stairs, pulling his mate along with them.  They didn’t speak until they were locked back in their room and falling into their nest.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days passed and Dean was finally out of heat.  It had been one of the most pleasurable experiences of his life, despite his father.  Dean couldn’t even imagine how he had made it through two years of heat unsatisfied now that he had Castiel in his life.  The Alpha was so attuned to Dean’s body that the Omega was fully satisfied whenever he needed it. 

Dean was set to return to school the next day, now that his heat was over.  Even though he was mated now, the Omega still wanted to finish high school.  He only had a few months left anyway.  Castiel was behind his decision one hundred percent and told Dean that he would drive him in the morning.

They were on the couch in front of the television, not paying any attention to what was on.  Gabriel was sitting in a chair across the room making suggestive comments as the two mates cuddled on the couch.  The doorbell rang and Cas looked at his watch.  It was almost nine in the evening.  He hoped that it wasn’t John Winchester again.  Extracting himself from Dean’s grip, Cas went to the door and opened it.  A young man was standing on the porch.  He was tall—so tall that Cas had to look up to meet his eyes.  He had shaggy brown hair and he had the same jawline as Dean.

“You must be Sam,” Cas said, opening the door wider.  He ushered the young man inside and closed the door behind them.

“I’m Sam,” the young man said.  “Dean’s brother.”

Dean came around the corner at the sound of voices and his face broke into a huge smile.  “Sammy!” he cried.  He jumped into his brother’s arms and the two men hugged deeply.  “I’ve missed you baby bro.”

“Dean,” Sam said, slapping the Omega on the back and pulling away.  “I’ve missed you too.  What happened?  Mom came home without you, crying and she wouldn’t tell me anything.  Dad’s been in a rage since you left.  I’ve been staying in my room.”

“I’m so sorry Sammy,” Dean said sheepishly.  “I’m mated now.”

“But…Arthur?” Sam looked confused.

“Sammy, you know how I felt about that asshole,” Dean grumbled.  “This is for the best.  This is my mate, Castiel.”

The two men shook hands.  “It’s good to meet you,” Sam said cordially.  “Do I have to give you the warning about hurting him?”

“No need,” Cas said firmly.

“Good,” Sam nodded.  “Frankly I’d rather have Dean mated to anyone besides Arthur Ketch.  He knows about what happened with you Dean, and he doesn’t even seem to care.  The guy’s a douche.”

Dean snorted in agreement.  “How so?” Cas asked seriously.

Sam shrugged, as though he was unsure of what to say.  “Dean had…some troubles at school,” he began.  Dean didn’t stop him so Sam continued.  “Arthur wouldn’t do anything about it.  He never cared for Dean.”

“What kind of troubles?” Cas turned his gaze to his mate. 

Dean looked at his shoes and shrugged.  “I used to hang out with a group of guys that, for the most part, presented as Alphas,” Dean began.  “Some of them, like my friend Benny were cool with it when I showed I was an Omega.  Most weren’t.  There’s this one guy, he always comes on to me and says horrible stuff.  I deal with it.”

“You attacked him and almost got suspended,” Sam pointed out.

“What’s his name?” Cas growled.

“Gordon,” Dean said.  “Gordon Walker.”

“Asshole,” Sam contributed.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed.  “It’s fine, I can handle it.”

Cas glowered at his mate.  “If he says anything or does anything ever again, you are to come straight to me,” Cas insisted.  “I don’t want you to _handle_ anything.  I’ll handle it.  That’s my job now.”

“I can take care of myself,” Dean protested.

Cas leaned in and pressed a kiss into Dean’s hair.  “I know you can, but I don’t want you to _have_ to.  I won’t be indifferent like Arthur Ketch.”

Sam smiled, watching his brother melt into the Alpha’s touch.  “There’s something else Dean,” Sam spoke up slowly.  “I presented yesterday.  I haven’t told mom and dad yet though.”

“You’re an Alpha,” Dean said, smiling at his little brother.

Sam nodded.  “I am.  How did you know?”

“I can smell it on you,” Dean shrugged.  “You don’t smell good though, more like old gym socks.”

“Thanks,” Sam rolled his eyes.  “Anyway, I wanted you to be the first to know.”

“I’m happy for you Sammy,” Dean walked to his brother and pulled the taller man into a hug once more.

The brothers broke apart and Sam looked down at the floor.  He shifted uncomfortably once more and glanced up at Dean quickly.  “What is it Sammy?  What aren’t you telling me?”

Sam looked Dean square in the eyes and the hurt was visible.  “Dad came home the other night yelling and said that he only had one son now.  He said you were disowned and he never wanted to see your face again.  He yelled for a while about how you were a huge disappointment and told me that you were dead to us.  He’d kill me if he knew I was here.”

Dean shrugged, but the hurt was visible in his eyes.  “If that’s what he wants,” Dean trailed off.

“It doesn’t matter,” Cas spoke up sharply.  “I’m your family now.  Sam,” the Alpha turned to the taller man.  “You’re welcome here whenever you wish as far as I’m concerned.”

“You don’t have to risk anything for me Sammy,” Dean said morosely.  “I’m glad you came by to talk to me though.  I’m so proud of you.”

“Dean,” Sam said.  “I’m not giving up on you.  Mom either.  She cries herself to sleep every night and talks about how much she misses you.  Dad’s an asshole.  He’s drinking more now too.  I’m still keeping you in my life, no matter what.”

“Thanks Sammy,” Dean tried to smile.

The brothers hugged once more, both of them holding on tightly.  When they pulled apart, Sam announced that he should probably go.  “Not leaving so soon big boy?” Gabriel’s voice came from behind them.  They all turned to see the lustful look on the smaller Omega’s face.

“Um,” Sam stammered.

“You look delicious, Alpha,” Gabriel teased the younger man.  “Sure you can’t stay and have some _dessert_ with me?”

“I have to go,” Sam almost shouted.  He said goodbye once more to Dean and Cas and left the house, giving Gabriel a strange look as he left.

When he was gone, Gabriel turned to Dean.  “Your little brother is scrumptious.  I could just eat him up like candy.”

“Ew,” Dean groaned.  “That’s a mental image I didn’t need.”

Gabriel laughed.  He wandered away and went back to watch more television.  Cas slipped his arm around Dean’s waist and pulled the Omega close.  Their lips met in a brief, tender kiss.  “I meant what I said,” Cas told Dean softly.  “If that Gordon person does anything to you, I want you to tell me about it.”

“Sure Cas,” Dean said grumpily.  “I’ll come running right to you.”

“Don’t be like that,” Cas ran his thumb over Dean’s cheek.  “How about I take you upstairs and make you feel very good before its time to go to bed?”

Dean smiled.  “That sounds good Alpha.”

The two mates retreated to their room where Castiel made good on his promise by lavishing affection all over his Omega’s body.  When Dean was finally writhing beneath him, Cas finally took his mate and made Dean call his name over and over.  When they were finished, they lay in each other’s arms, cuddling until they both fell asleep


	10. Chapter 10

The two mates woke up at the sound of the blaring alarm in the morning and Dean groaned.  Cas coaxed him out of bed with a promise of a blow job in the shower.  Dean practically shot out from under the covers.  After they had thoroughly cleaned each other’s bodies, the two men dried off quickly and got ready for their day.

Gabriel had toast and eggs ready for them and Dean scarfed down his breakfast.  The other Omega gave each of them a to-go coffee mug and shooed them out the door.  Castiel drove Dean to the high school and dropped his mate off at the front entrance.  They shared a sweet kiss before they parted.

Once Dean was safely inside the school, Cas drove away to begin his day at work.  He knew he had a lot of explaining to do to Meg and his clients for being away for a week.  He knew that Meg would understand, but if John Winchester had spread any rumors about _how_ Cas had got his mate, he knew he would have some angry clients on his hands.  The Alpha wasn’t looking forward to the day.  He thought of Dean’s naked body and it helped a little.  He had so many plans for his Omega when they were reunited that night.

For his part, Dean tried to blend in with the hallway as he walked through the school.  He didn’t know if anyone would say something to him about being gone for a week.  And he certainly didn’t want to run into Arthur.  Or Gordon.  He knew that Gordon would make some sort of lewd comment about his mating bite, and Dean didn’t want that memory tainted.

When he reached his locker, Jo was standing there with her arms crossed, glaring at him.  “Where have you been?” she cried.  “I’ve been so worried about you.”

“I was in heat,” Dean tried to say it casually.

Jo looked at him hard and her eyes scanned his body.  It didn’t take her long to find the mating bite on his neck.  She reached out and touched it lightly.  “Oh Dean,” she said.  “Bobby said something about you being mated and I didn’t believe him.  I didn’t think Ketch would do something to you before the wedding.  I’m so sorry!”

“What are you sorry for?” Dean asked.

“Please,” Jo scoffed.  “I know you can’t stand Ketch.  It’s written all over your face whenever you see him.  I wish there was something I could do.”

“Actually,” Dean puffed up a little.  “I’m not mated to Arthur.”

“What?” Jo practically screamed.

“I’m mated to my ex-wedding planner.  His name is Castiel Novak,” Dean sighed.  “Jo,” he looked as his cousin.  “He’s perfect.”

“You mated someone who wasn’t your intended?” Jo looked scandalized but pleased.  “I’m so proud of you Dean!”

Dean laughed.  “It was an accident, but yeah.  I couldn’t be happier.”

“Well, well,” came a low voice from behind them.  Dean felt fingers grip his neck and run over his mating bite.  “What do we have here Winchester?”  Gordon stepped around Dean, his hands still on Dean’s skin.  “Did someone whore themselves out?  Looks like it.  Too bad you didn’t just put out for me, I’d give you the fucking of your life.”

Dean flinched away from the Alpha who was touching him and glared.  Jo stared hard at Gordon, but she didn’t make a move.  “Don’t touch me Walker,” Dean shouted, slapping Gordon’s hand away.

“Does your mate let you talk to him like that?” Gordon got his face close to Dean’s and the Omega could smell the garlic on his breath.  It sickened him.  “If you were my Omega, you’d learn to keep your mouth shut like a good bitch should.”

Dean wrenched himself out of Gordon’s grasp and swung out blindly.  The Alpha grasped Dean’s fist in his own easily and laughed.  “You’re not going to get away with hitting me again, whore.”

“Shut up Gordon,” Dean shouted, swinging again.  This time his fist made contact with Gordon’s face.  The Alpha growled and wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck, lifting the taller Omega off of the floor.  Dean’s back was pressed against the bank of lockers and his toes swung wildly.

“I’m going to make you my bitch, Winchester,” Gordon growled.  He reached up and ran his thumb down Dean’s cheek.  “Now _you_ shut up and be a good little Omega for me.”  Gordon leaned in as though he was going to kiss Dean and the Omega closed his eyes.  Suddenly Gordon’s hands were gone and Dean fell to the ground panting.

He looked up and saw Gordon being thrown against the opposite locker by his friend Benny.  Sam was standing off to the side, being held back by an Alpha that Dean didn’t recognize.  Sammy was struggling to get to Gordon, his face murderous.  “Back off my friend,” Benny shouted, pointing a finger at Gordon’s face.

“If you touch my brother again, I’ll kill you,” Sam shouted, still struggling against the unknown Alpha.  “I’ll fucking kill you Walker!”

Dean gasped for air and felt his neck.  It was sore and he worried he would be bruised.  Cas was going to flip shit.  Not even fifteen minutes back in school and there was already an incident that Dean’s Alpha would want to know about.  Dean struggled to his feet and glared across the hallway at Gordon.  “Don’t ever touch me again,” he shouted.  Gordon growled at him and spat in Benny’s face.  Dean’s friend wiped the spit away from his eye and casually punched Gordon in the mouth.  The instigating Alpha dropped to the ground, unconscious.  Benny wasn’t anyone to mess with.  He reminded Dean of the feeling that Lucifer gave off.  It made the Omega shudder.

Sam finally broke free and ran to his brother’s side.  “Are you okay Dean?”

“I’m fine Sammy,” Dean said in a hoarse voice.  “Thanks Benny,” he looked at his friend.

“Any time brother,” Benny smiled at Dean.  “I heard you were mated,” he pointed to Dean’s bite.  “Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Dean smiled.  “You should meet him sometime.  I think you’d get along.  Plus, I’m sure he’d want to thank you for helping me out.”

“Name the time and place,” Benny said jovially.  He aimed a kick at Gordon’s prone body as he walked past and disappeared down the hall.

“Dean,” Sam said.  “You have to go see the nurse.”

“I’m fine,” Dean insisted.

“Dean, you just mated and had your heat,” Sam pointed out.  “Did you two use protection?  You could be pregnant.  You have to see the nurse.  Gordon cut off your oxygen supply for at least a minute.”

Dean knew his brother was right.  Finally he nodded and let Sam lead him down the hall to the nurse’s office.  He was dreading seeing Cas that night.  He knew his Alpha would be thoroughly pissed off about what had happened that morning.  Dean sighed and decided that he wouldn’t tell Cas unless the Alpha noticed any bruising.  He was Dean Winchester and he could take care of himself, omega or not.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The nurse gave Dean a clean bill of health from the choking incident, but she let him lay down on a cot in her office for most of the morning.  She said that it was too soon to run a blood test to see if Dean was pregnant but she figured they would air on the side of caution.  She also insisted on calling his mate. 

Dean tried to protest, saying he was peachy keen, but the nurse wouldn’t listen.  Thankfully, when she called Heaven Scent, Cas was in a meeting.  The receptionist Meg said she would pass the news along.  Dean was reprieved for the moment.  He hoped that Meg would forget to relay the message, but he knew that he wasn’t that lucky.

As he lay on the cot in the infirmary, Dean stared up at the ceiling and thought of his mate.  He didn’t even hear the door to the room open until there was a man standing in front of him.  _Alpha,_ Dean smelled.  He turned his head and saw that Arthur Ketch was standing in the doorway.  “So,” the British Alpha said.  “It’s true then.  You mated the wedding planner.”

Dean hung his head.  He was happy that he was mated to Cas and not Arthur, but he still felt some shame over what he had done.  He had never meant to do the wrong thing.  It was biology.  He couldn’t have helped himself.  “I’m sorry Arthur,” Dean managed as he sat up on the cot.  “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Arthur laughed.  “Hurt me?” The British Alpha sounded more than amused.  “Don’t trouble yourself Dean,” Arthur waved his hand.  “It’s humiliating, to be sure, but you haven’t broken me.  I mean,” Arthur looked Dean in the eyes.  “What kind of an Alpha am I, if my betrothed runs off with the hired help?”

“I’m sorry,” Dean repeated.  “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“I’m sure you didn’t,” Arthur spat viciously.  “No matter, I’ll survive.”

The door to the room cracked open again and the nurse, Ms. Barnes came in.  “Is everything okay in here?” she asked.  “The other students are complaining about the smell coming from this room.”

“Fine,” said Arthur in a clipped tone.  “I apologize for any inconvenience.  You should really call his _mate_ ,” Arthur said over his shoulder as he left.  “I’m sure _Dean_ could use him now.”

Ms. Barnes and Dean watched the Alpha leave, a stink of anger boiling below the surface as Arthur left the room.  “Thank god _he’s_ not your mate,” the nurse said to Dean with a smile.  “He’s kind of an ass.”  Dean nodded but didn’t speak.  “Your mate’s secretary just called, he’s on his way to pick you up.  You’re to go home and _rest_ for the remainder of the day.  No funny business.  I know what it’s like to be newly mated, but you have your whole lives ahead of you and I don’t want you to end up in the hospital because of Gordon Walker.”

Dean looked up at Ms. Barnes.  “Cas is coming here?”  She nodded and smiled at Dean.  “Is he pissed?  Did he seem pissed?”

The nurse shrugged her shoulders.  “He certainly isn’t happy, but I don’t think it’s directed at you,” she tried to comfort the Omega.  “Lay back down until he gets here.  Try not to think about it.”

Dean waited until she closed the door.  He sank back against the pillows on the cot and closed his eyes.  He was so nervous he was sweating.  He didn’t want to disappoint Cas.  He tried to put everything from him mind and waited patiently until his mate arrived.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cas didn’t say a word to Dean as he collected his mate and checked the Omega out of the nurse’s office.  He didn’t speak as they walked to the car.  He remained silent on the drive home.  Dean shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat and waiting for his Alpha to address him.  When the finally pulled into the driveway, Cas got out of the car without a word.  He walked around and opened Dean’s door for him and held his hand out for the Omega.  Dean took the proffered hand tentatively.

The Alpha led Dean into the house, ignoring Gabriel as the mates retreated to the master bedroom.  Once the door was closed behind them, Cas turned Dean slowly so that the Omega was facing him.  He placed his hands on Dean’s neck and lightly grazed the bruises that were forming there.

Cas growled low in his throat, staring at the dark purple marks on his mate’s neck.  The Alpha had a scent of rage coming off of him and Dean didn’t like how it made him feel.  Cas leaned in and took Dean’s lips in his mouth roughly.  The Alpha’s scent betrayed how angry he was.  He was claiming Dean as his own with the kiss.  Dean melted into Castiel’s arms.

Finally, Cas pulled away and spoke for the first time.  “How are you Dean?  And don’t lie to me and say you’re fine.”

Dean looked into Cas’ bright blue eyes and shook his head.  “I was scared,” he admitted.  He told Cas what had happened with Gordon.  When he got to the part where Gordon had been about to kiss him, Cas snarled and ran his hands through his hair.  Dean even mentioned Arthur’s visit in the infirmary.  Cas nodded at that but didn’t speak.  “Cas?” Dean’s voice sounded small.  “I know I made it seem like Gordon wasn’t a big deal, but it is.”

“It won’t be a problem anymore,” Cas promised roughly.  He leaned in and claimed Dean’s lips once more.  “Don’t worry about him, my love.  I’ll take care of it.”

Cas reached down and tried to pull Dean’s shirt up.  He had just exposed his mate’s nipples when there was a knock at the door.  “Damn it, Gabriel,” Cas groaned.

“I know you’re busy in there bro, but there’s someone at the door for you,” Gabe called. 

Muttering under his breath, Cas pulled Dean’s shirt back down and turned to leave the room.  Dean followed after his mate, hoping that they would continue this later.  When they reached the front door, a woman was standing there wearing a Sheriff’s uniform.  “Can I help you?” Cas asked her, Dean peeking over his shoulder.

The woman grimaced.  “I’m Sheriff Jody Mills,” the Beta introduced herself.  “Are you Castiel Novak?”

“I am,” Cas said, his voice laced with confusion.

“I’m sorry about this,” she said, handing Cas a large manila envelope.  “You’ve been served.”  She turned and walked away.  Dean watched her go and enter her cruiser.  She pulled away from the curb and then she was gone.

“What was that all about?” Dean turned to his mate.

Cas was reading the papers in the envelope, a hard set to his jaw.  “It seems as though your father is suing me for ‘funds lost,’” Cas snapped.

Dean knew that his day couldn’t get any worse.


	11. Chapter 11

Cas pushed past Gabriel, throwing the legal papers on the table near the door.  His hand latched around Dean’s wrist and he pulled the Omega with him back to their room.  Dean didn’t say a word.  He didn’t know _what_ to say.  His father was suing them.  For the first time, Dean was ashamed to be a Winchester.  Cas closed and locked the door behind them.  He turned without a word and faced the Omega.

Dean trembled at the look on Cas’ face.  His Alpha looked pissed and was giving off a bitter scent.  Dean stepped toward Cas and placed his hands around his Alpha’s neck.  He nuzzled Castiel, trying to make Alpha feel better.  Dean scented Cas’ neck and mewled against his Alpha’s skin.  “Let me help you,” Dean begged.  “Please Cas.”  Castiel nodded and kissed Dean hard.  “Let me take care of you Cas,” Dean said against his mate’s cheek.

Dean pulled at Cas’ wrist, leading the Alpha to the freshly made bed.  He sat down on the edge and began to unbuckle Cas’ pants.  When the Alpha was finally free, Dean bent his head and licked slowly up and down Cas’ length.  The Alpha moaned and jerked his hips, the head of his cock hitting the back of Dean’s throat.  Dean relaxed his jaw and pulled his mate into his mouth as deep as he could.

Cas fisted his fingers in Dean’s hair and pumped slowly into his mate’s lips.  Dean didn’t gag or pull away, he simply sucked obediently to Cas’ hard cock.  “I should be pleasuring you,” Cas groaned out.  “You’ve had a rough day.”

Dean pulled Cas from his mouth and looked up at his Alpha through lidded eyes.  “Let me do this for you Cas.”  He licked at the slit of Cas’ dick and the Alpha moaned loudly.  Cas lazily fucked into Dean’s mouth and the Omega loved it.  He placed one hand around Cas’ dick and dug the other into the Alpha’s ass cheeks, pulling his mate closer.

Pumping Cas’ cock as he sucked, Dean moaned around the hard length in his mouth.  The vibrations went straight to Cas’ balls.  The Alpha grunted and bucked.  In a matter of moments he was coming down Dean’s throat.  The Omega swallowed the mouthful and then began to lick up and down his Alpha’s hard shaft, cleaning him.

“Let me have you babe,” Cas said softly as he pulled his cock from Dean’s mouth.

The Omega nodded and looked down at Cas.  The Alpha was already getting hard again.  Dean felt his own erection pressing against his jeans.  He allowed Cas to unzip his pants and pull them down his legs.  Cas removed Dean’s shoes and socks, tossing them onto the floor with a clump.

Dean scooted back onto the bed and spread his thighs.  Cas smiled as Dean exposed his hole.  The Alpha licked his finger and then pressed it against Dean.  The Omega crooned as the digit slid into him.  Cas pushed his finger in up to the hilt and swirled it around.  He brushed Dean’s prostate on the first try.  Pumping his finger in and out of his mate, Cas watched the faces that Dean made as the Omega fucked himself on Cas’ finger.  Soon he added another and moved them in opposite directions, stretching his mate carefully.

“You’re so tight,” Castiel praised.  “Do you like that Dean?”

“Yes,” Dean hissed, pushing his ass down on Cas’ hand.  “I want more Cas, so much more.”

Cas pulled his fingers out slowly and then spit into his hand.  He coated his hardened prick with the saliva and gently pushed against Dean’s entrance.  The Omega spread his legs wider, welcoming his mate.  Cas pressed forward, his hands resting lightly on Dean’s hipbones.  He pushed in until he was fully seated inside of his mate.  Cas stilled and allowed Dean to adjust around him.  The Omega’s hole was fluttering at the intrusion and Cas loved the feeling.  “I’m so full, Alpha,” Dean moaned.

“I fill you up nice, don’t I?” Cas grunted, pulling out just a little.

Dean groaned and held his fist to his mouth.  He bit down on his fingers as Cas pushed into him again.  “Don’t hold back, mate,” Cas commanded.  “Tell me how good you’re feeling.”

“It’s amazing,” Dean breathed.  “You’re cock is so big, it fills me up so well.  I want you Cas,” Dean begged.  “Fuck me hard, Alpha.  Claim me as yours, please.  I don’t want to feel anyone but you.”

“And you never will,” Cas promised as he thrust deep within his mate.  “No one is allowed to see you like this, except for me.  You’re amazing,” Dean breathed.  “You’re cock is so big, it fills me up so well.  I want you Cas,” Dean begged.  “Fuck me hard, Alpha.  Claim me as yours, please.  I don’t want to feel anyone but you.”

“And you never will,” Cas promised as he thrust deep within his mate.  “No one is allowed to see you like this, except for me.  You’re _my_ mate.  Mine.  No one will ever take you away from me.”  Cas pushed in hard, brushing Dean’s sweet spot.  The Omega wriggled against the bed and he reached out trying to pull Cas closer.

“Kiss me Alpha,” Dean asked.  “Kiss me while you fuck my hole.”

Cas leaned down, still pumping into Dean’s body and placed a sweet kiss on the Omega’s lips.  It soon turned heated as their tongues explored and Cas pushed into his mate harder.  “Someday,” Cas grunted between kisses.  “I’m going to knot that sweet mouth of yours.  Can you handle that, mate?”

“Oh yes,” Dean crowed.  “I want that so bad.”

“Can you imagine how that would feel?” Cas said.  “Your hot mouth around my knot as I came?  I bet that would feel so good babe.”

“Yes,” Dean sighed.  “I’d take your knot like a good Omega.”

“That,” Cas pushed in again.  “Is definitely happening during your next heat.”

The Alpha groaned as he thrust in deep, penetrating Dean fully.  The Omega bucked beneath him and clawed his fingers down Cas’ bare back as he was taken.  Dean cried out in ecstasy and Cas began to fuck him harder.  They rocked together in a perfect rhythm, each of them crying out in pleasure.

Cas reached down between them and took Dean into his fist.  He pulled on his mate’s hard cock, stroking along with his own thrusts.  Dean rocked into the fucking and moaned Cas’ name.  Cas rubbed Dean’s cock methodically until the Omega was coming, covering them both with his seed.  Cas continued to pump into his mate until he reached completion, Dean limp and pleasured beneath him.

When Cas shot his load, deep in his mate’s ass, Dean groaned out Cas’ name and clenched his ass around the Alpha’s cock.  “You’re filling me up,” Dean said.  “It feels so good.”

“You better believe it,” Cas said, pushing his hips against Dean’s ass and feeling another spurt release.  When he was soft within his mate, Cas pulled slowly out.  He looked down, watching the come leak out of Dean’s open, twitching hole.  His mate was so beautiful.

Cas crawled over Dean and pulled his mate close to him on the bed.  They snuggled into the blankets, their arms wrapped around one another.  Dean pressed light kisses along Castiel’s jaw until they both fell asleep.  Dean drifted off, knowing that his Alpha was there for him and he couldn’t ask for more.

A few hours later, when Dean awoke, the room was dark, and Cas was gone.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as Dean had fallen asleep, Cas got out of bed and made a single phone call.  He had to borrow Dean’s phone to find the number and he hoped that Sam was the type of person to answer a caller he didn’t recognize.  Luckily for Cas, Sam was.  The younger Alpha took the call and listened while Cas explained what he needed.

Sam didn’t need convincing.  He told his parent’s he was going to a friend’s house to study, which wasn’t unusual for the young Alpha.  Sam met Cas at a gas station where they left Sam’s car.  The two Alphas drove through neighborhoods silently until they came upon the house they were looking for.

When they pulled up to the curb, Cas cut the engine and looked at Sam.  “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” the older Alpha said.

Sam shook his head, a determined set to his jaw.  “The douche messed with my brother.  I’m happy to do this with you.”

They exited the car and walked up to the two story house, just down the street from the school.  When they rang the bell it only took a moment before the door was answered by a pretty, middle aged Omega.  She took one look at the Alphas in front of her and called her husband.

Mr. Walker was tall, like his son, and exuded an aura of a strong Alpha.  He greeted Sam and Cas at the door.  “You two are giving off the stink of rage and scaring my wife.  What can I do for you?” he asked.

“Your son attacked my mate,” Cas said bluntly.  “I’d like to deal with that, if its no objection to you.”

Mr. Walker nodded seriously.  He turned to Sam.  “And you?”

“His mate is my brother,” Sam said through gritted teeth.

“I see,” Mr. Walker opened the door wider.  “I’d invite you in, but I don’t want my belongings damaged.  One moment.”  He turned away from the door and called up the stairs.  “Gordon, come down here right now.  You have guests.”  Mr. Walker smiled coldly at Cas and Sam.  “I don’t begrudge you for what you’re about to do, but try to refrain from killing my son,” he requested.

Cas nodded once and he and Sam waited for their prey to come to them.  Mr. Walker left, allowing whatever punishment Cas and Sam had planned for Gordon to play out.  Despite the fact that Gordon was his son, Mr. Walker had honor.  He knew he had taught Gordon better.  Maybe getting his ass handed to him by two Alphas was just the thing his son needed to be respectable again.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean returned to school and was curious as to why Gordon was no longer his lab partner, but he didn’t complain.  The other Alpha had shown up one morning beaten bloody and it brought a smile to Dean’s face.  He didn’t know who had kicked Gordon’s ass, but he was grateful to them.

The weeks slowly passed and Dean was becoming more and more comfortable in Cas’ house.  He was finally starting to think of it as his home too.  Cas had bought him all new things since John wouldn’t allow Dean back in the Winchester house to pack.  Dean almost didn’t mind.  He didn’t want to see his father ever again.

Before he knew it, Dean woke up one morning to see his mate putting on a blue tie.  “What’s the occasion?” Dean rolled over in bed and watched Cas.

“Court is today,” Cas grumbled.  “Did you forget?”

Dean had forgotten.  He’d been so happy lately that he had completely spaced that his father was still suing his mate.  “Oh,” Dean said, his expression downfallen.

“I’m meeting Lucifer and Crowley at the courthouse in an hour,” Cas said, straightening his tie.  “You don’t have to come with me Dean.”

“I want to,” Dean said, getting out of bed.  “You got a tie I can borrow?” he smiled at his Alpha.

They dressed and went downstairs where Gabriel was making pancakes.  Dean shoveled the treat into his mouth, but Cas only drank some coffee.  Eventually it was time to leave.  Dean could feel his stomach jolting with nerves.  He was so worried that his father would win and he would be forced to go back to Arthur Ketch.

When they arrived at the courthouse, Cas opened Dean’s door for him and helped him out of the car.  Dean grasped his mate’s hand and refused to let go.  He wasn’t going to be taken from Castiel without a fight.  They entered the courtroom, holding hands and took their seats near the front.  A few other cases went before them and Dean tried to relax when he saw that the presiding judge was none other than his uncle, Bobby. 

Judge Bobby Singer had always been fair.  He was respected in the community and did his best to uphold the law and raise his stepdaughter Jo with his mate, Ellen.  He was Dean’s godfather and Dean hoped that would work in his favor.  Bobby had always been close to the Winchesters but he had seemed to only tolerate John while he doted on Sam and Dean.  Maybe this would all work out in their favor.

When it was finally their turn, Dean’s eyes narrowed as he watched his father join an older looking man at the front of the courtroom.  Crowley ambled up beside them in a black suit and smiled wickedly.  “That’s Zachariah,” Crowley pointed to the lawyer with John Winchester.  “I always beat him,” the Alpha bragged.  “Nothing to worry about.”

Dean wasn’t so sure.  The lawyer, Zachariah glanced over at them and bared his teeth when he saw Cas and Dean’s fingers clenched together.  He tried to turn his attention to his uncle sitting on the bench but his vision was getting hazy.

“Your Honor,” Crowley made a small bow.  “This case is an affront to the law.  Mr. Winchester claims to have ‘sold’ his son to the Ketch family in exchange for money, which we all know is illegal.  I motion have this case thrown out and my clients to be awarded money for their pain and suffering.”

Bobby Singer considered the smarmy lawyers words for a moment before turning to his friend.  “Is that true John?” the judge asked bluntly.  “Did you sell my godson?”

“No, Your Honor,” Zachariah spoke for his client.  “Mr. Crowley is twisting my client’s words around.  There was simply an arranged engagement.”

“My clients witnessed Mr. Winchester refer to the arrangement as a sale and they have a separate witness to the event as well.  I can bring him forward if you wish to hear his statement,” Crowley said.

Singer held up his hand and shook his head.  “No need.  John,” he turned to the Alpha and addressed him.  “What _exactly_ was the arrangement?”

John Winchester stepped forward and clasped his hands in front of him.  “When Dean presented, we arranged for a suitable match with the Ketch family.  They paid a dowry for Dean as long as my son remained untouched.  We were just beginning to plan the wedding when this,” he glared at Castiel.  “ _Alpha_ —defiled my son.  Most likely against his wishes.  Subsequently, the Ketch family took back their dowry, which has caused hardship to my family.”

“That’s a lie,” Cas jumped up and shouted.

Crowley patted Cas’ shoulder and tried to get the Alpha to sit down.

“No outbursts or I’ll hold you in contempt,” Bobby glared at Castiel.

“Your Honor,” Crowley simpered after he got Cas back into his chair.  “My client is merely stating that the mating was not against Dean Winchester’s will.  The Omega in question was fully accepting of being mated by my client and has the mating bite to prove it.  As we all know, Omega’s cannot be marked against their will, correct?”

Bobby Singer nodded and looked at his godson.  “Dean,” he said kindly.  “Please approach the bench and show me your mating bite.”

Dean flushed.  He didn’t want to display his bite to his godfather.  It felt too intimate.  He didn’t have a choice though.  Crowley nodded at him and Dean stood and walked up to the front of the room.  He unbuttoned the top few snaps on his shirt and pulled it back, exposing his neck.  His uncle stared at the bite for a long while before nodding and telling Dean to go sit down again.

“You see,” Crowley gestured at Dean.  “The Omega was a willing participant in the mating, which therefore makes it completely legal.”

“I’m inclined to agree with you,” Bobby Singer said gruffly.  He held up his hand at Crowley’s self-satisfied smirk.  “However, it is not appropriate to mate poach, which seems to be the case here.  John Winchester is claiming hardship on his family due to the lost dowry money and that is why he is suing.”

Crowley deflated for a moment but then the Alpha lawyer got a twisted glint in his eyes.  “And if it _wasn’t_ a case of mate poaching, Your Honor?”

“That would change things,” Bobby Singer said.

“Then I have a witness I would like to call to the stand,” Crowley said happily.  “If it pleases the court.”

“I have no objections,” Zachariah said after a pause and a conference with John.

“Fine,” Bobby grunted.  “Bring the witness forward.”

“I call to the stand, Arthur Ketch,” Crowley waved his hand toward the large double doors of the courtroom.  They opened revealing the British Alpha standing there looking more than a little nervous.  Ketch walked into the courtroom and glanced at Dean before climbing the stairs and taking the stand.

Crowley stepped forward circling the witness like a shark.  He waited until Arthur was sworn in before pouncing.  “Your name is Arthur Ketch?”

“Yes,” Ketch said.

“And you were engaged to Dean Winchester through your parents two years ago, is that right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you consider this a case of mate poaching, Mr. Ketch?” Crowley smiled.  Arthur glanced at Dean and then over at the judge.  “Remember,” Crowley pressed.  “You’re under oath, Mr. Ketch.”

Finally Arthur sighed and shook his head.  “No I do not consider this mate poaching,” he admitted.

The room gasped and began to chatter.  John Winchester’s eyes narrowed at the Ketch boy.  “Even though you’re the wronged party?” Crowley pressed, grinning even wider.

“No,” Arthur sighed again.  “It’s not mate poaching.  Dean Winchester was never going to be my mate.”

“And why is that?” Crowley asked.  “I thought your families had an arrangement.”

“We did,” Arthur bowed his head.  “Two months ago, against my parent’s wishes, I mated an Omega from the private school named Mick Davies.”

The assembled people in the room gasped again.  Bobby Singer sat back in his chair, his jaw wide open.  “I’ve loved Mick since the day I smelled him.  I planned on breaking the engagement with Winchester but there was never a good time to tell him.”  Arthur took a breath and looked straight at Dean.  “As far as I’m concerned, Dean Winchester was always a free Omega.  Ripe for the taking.”

Crowley clapped his hands together and smiled harshly at Ketch.  “Thank you so _very_ much,” the Alpha lawyer cooed.  He turned to look up at the judge and waited.

Bobby took a moment to compose himself before dismissing Arthur from the stand.  He turned his harsh gaze on John Winchester and said, “Looks like you don’t have a case.”

John stood angrily.  “What?” he shouted.  “That man stole my son!”

“No he didn’t,” Bobby shot back.  “Your son’s engagement was moot.  The Alpha in the relationship broke the agreement when he mated another Omega.  Your son was free to mate whomever he liked.  And for the record John,” Bobby glared.  “I don’t much like the idea of you pawning my godson off for a few bucks.  You’re lucky I’m not having you charged with Omega Selling.”  Bobby banged his gavel against the wooden platform in front of him and yelled, “Case dismissed.”

Crowley hopped up and down as he walked back to them.  Cas and Dean sat still as stones in their chairs, unable to believe what had just happened.  Lucifer approached from the seats behind them and clapped Cas on the shoulder.  “Good to know my little brother isn’t a mate thief after all,” he said.

“Thank you Crowley,” Cas managed after a beat.

“Don’t thank me,” Crowley said.  “Thank your brother,” the lawyer nodded at Lucifer.  “He owes me one now.”

Dean stood, holding his mates hand and turned toward Cas.  In the middle of the courtroom, Dean threw himself into his Alpha’s arms and kissed him warmly.  He could feel his father’s disapproving gaze on his back, but Dean didn’t care.  It was over.  There was nothing John Winchester could do to legally tear them apart.  They were mates.  Now and forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to vent but my latest WIP that I was planning on finishing today just deleted half the document randomly on my laptop. I basically have to start over from the beginning and I don't remember how the story was going because I hadn't planned it out. So I'm having a shit day today. Anyway, here's the second to last chapter of Mating Season.

Crowley and Lucifer joined them at home with Gabriel to celebrate.  They were all drinking champagne and hugging one another when there was a knock at the door.  Gabriel went to answer it and when they heard him say, “Why hello big boy,” Cas rolled his eyes.  Gabriel came back into the room with Sam and Mary Winchester trailing him.  “Look who I found,” Gabe smiled.

Dean and Sam embraced tightly and Sam pulled away wiping a tear from his eye.  “I’m so glad this worked out for you,” he said to Dean.  “Can you imagine, Ketch mated someone behind your back?”

“I’m happy for him,” Dean said honestly.  “I’m just glad I didn’t end up with him.”

“Me too.”

Mary hovered by the door watching her sons.  She gave Dean a small smile and looked at her oldest.  “Oh baby,” she finally said, breaking down in tears.  “I’m so sorry.  I should have stood up to your father for you.  I knew you weren’t happy with Arthur.”

Dean shuffled his feet and looked at his mother.  “It’s okay mom,” he said finally.  “Dad wouldn’t have stood for it if you had told him the truth.  He would have made me marry that asshole anyway.”

“I should have done something,” Mary whined.

“It’s fine mom,” Dean walked toward her and pulled his mother into a hug.  “I’m great now.”

“I can see that,” she laughed.  “Let me properly meet your Alpha.”  She smiled at Cas and held out her hand.

The Alpha shook his head and pulled Mary into a tight hug.  “We’re family now,” Cas said to her.  “I promise I will do right by your son.”

“That’s all I can ask for,” Mary smiled warmly at Cas.  “To be honest, I’m glad Dean found someone like you.  You seem well matched.”

“He’s perfect,” Cas praised his Omega and Dean blushed.

“Mom,” Dean suddenly spoke up.  “Isn’t dad going to flip out that you’re here?”

Mary pursed her lips and looked at her son.  “Your father is very angry with all of us right now.  Thankfully, your uncle Bobby offered Sam and me a place to stay for a while.  We’re leaving your father until he comes to his senses.”

“Mom,” Dean gasped.  It was unheard of for a mated pair to separate.  There could be dire health consequences.

“Don’t you even _think_ about worrying about me,” Mary said firmly.  “I’m going to be fine.  I have you and Sam and that’s all I need right now.”

“If you’re sure,” Dean murmured, unable to believe that his mother was making such a sacrifice for him.

The celebrations lasted well into the night before everyone finally said their goodbyes and left.  Gabriel tried to convince Sam to spend the night but the Alpha stammered an excuse and left with his mother.  Gabe pouted for a while before heading up to his room.  Dean thought it was hilarious, but also a little creepy.

When they were finally alone, Cas and Dean retreated to their bedroom.  Cas shut the door and locked it, turning to his mate.  “I’m so happy right now,” Dean burst out.  “I can’t believe we won!”

“Crowley is very good at his job,” Cas admitted.  “He kind of rubs me the wrong way, but I’ll always be grateful to him.”

“We’re mates,” Dean said, his voice tinged with awe.  “Officially and legally mates.”

“We are,” Cas smiled.  “I can’t think of anything that would make me happier.”

“I can think of something,” Dean said coyly, stepping to Cas and wrapping his arms around his Alpha’s neck.  They met in a harsh kiss, Cas claiming Dean’s mouth as his own.

“You read my mind,” Cas whispered as he kissed along Dean’s jaw.  “I want you mate.”

“Take me Cas,” Dean said urgently.

They made their way to the bed, shedding clothing and touching as much skin as they could.  Dean gasped at the sight of naked Castiel and thanked everything he could think of that this man was his Alpha.  Cas towered over him on the bed and his hands roamed Dean’s body.  “You’re so perfect Dean,” Cas said softly.  “I can’t wait to knot you during your next heat.”

“Why wait?” Dean winked.  It wasn’t common for Alphas to knot when their mate wasn’t in heat, but it happened.  Dean was sure he could bring his Alpha to the edge.  He spread his own ass cheeks and presented himself to Cas.  Castiel sighed at the sight and reached down to finger Dean’s hole. 

“You want me knot you now Dean?” Cas grunted.

“Yes, my Alpha.  My mate,” Dean groaned.

Cas grabbed some lube from the table next to their bed and began to slick up his cock.  “I’m not going to prepare you Dean,” he said.  “I’m going to take you so hard that you won’t be able to walk for days.”

“Oh yes, Cas,” Dean moaned.  “I want you so badly.  You don’t need lube,” Dean pointed out.

Cas looked down and saw that his mate was leaking slick, also uncommon without a heat.  His Omega wanted him so bad.  Cas lined up, and pushed the head of his cock against Dean’s pliant hole.  The Omega mewled and bucked into Cas, pushing him past the entrance and inside of him.  Cas pressed forward harshly, taking his Omega hard.  Dean grunted and clenched his inner walls around Cas’ hard dick.

The Alpha pushed forward until his balls were hitting Dean’s ass cheeks.  His Omega felt so amazing.  Cas wanted to stay buried in Dean’s ass for the rest of his life.  They both moaned simultaneously at the feeling of being so intimately connected.  “Are you all right,” Cas asked as he watched Dean squint.

“I’m fine,” Dean said.  “Really.  You’re just so big.  And without preparation…” Dean trailed off and moved his hips.  “Alpha your cock is so huge.  Feels so good inside my tight little ass.”

“You have no idea how good you feel to me, my mate,” Cas said, kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth.  “You’re so warm and welcoming.  Your body was made for me to fuck.”

Dean bucked up and pulled Cas deeper into his body, making the Alpha moan in pleasure.  Cas pulled back and snapped his hips forward, his balls slapping against Dean’s ass.  Dean groaned and whimpered a little.  “Feels so good,” the Omega moaned.

“You’re so slick for me,” Cas praised.  “I’m going to knot you, mate.”

“Yes Cas,” Dean begged.

“You’re mine,” Cas shouted as he pushed his cock in as deep as he could.  “You’re all mine Dean Winchester.”

“Yours Castiel,” Dean agreed.  Cas pulled out and Dean groaned, reaching down toward his Alpha.  “No,” Dean cried.  “More.”

“In a moment, my Omega,” Cas purred.  “Get up on your hands and knees, mate.  I want to take you from behind.”

“Oh yeah,” Dean’s grin brightened as he flipped over and stuck his ass up in the air.  “Take me Cas,” Dean said over his shoulder.  “Take and fuck me hard.”

“With pleasure,” Cas growled.  He lined up his cock once more, pleased to see that his mate was still slick and ready.  “You want me so bad, don’t you mate?”

“Yes,” Dean groaned.  “Hurry!  Fill me!”

Castiel pushed his dick against Dean’s rim and broke through the muscles that held his mate closed.  He pressed forward quickly, filling Dean’s ass full.  The Omega moaned and pushed back with his hips.  Cas gripped Dean’s sides and began to pound his mate in earnest.  He worked up to a heady pace, delighting in the noises that his mate was making. 

After a few sharp thrusts against Dean’s prostate, Cas could feel it.  His knot was beginning to form.  He never imagined that he would find a mate who was so responsive.  He had never thought that he would be able to knot without his mate being in heat.  But Dean brought out his dominant side.  Cas grunted as he pounded Dean’s ass hard, the Omega writhing back against him.  He began to slow his pace because he didn’t want to hurt his mate, but Dean looked over his shoulder and growled at him.  The Omega demanded fast and hard and Cas obliged.

As his knot began to swell, Cas exerted himself, trying to push it as deep into Dean’s ass as he could.  His Omega was crying out for more and Cas ramped up the pace.  He was actually beginning to worry that he might make his mate’s hole bleed, but Dean wouldn’t allow him to let up.  The Omega was pushy and demanding and begging to be filled with Cas’ seed.  The Alpha couldn’t resist such pretty words.  He roughly fucked Dean until the Omega was almost in tears of pleasure.

His knot swollen to completion, Cas burst forth and spilled himself into Dean.  He stilled and felt his release leaking into his mate.  Dean bucked his hips, fucking himself onto Cas’ knot twice more before the Omega came himself, shooting his load between his legs.  “That was incredibly hot,” Dean said.  “I can’t believe I came again without you touching me.”

“That’s very sexy of you Dean,” Cas complimented, breathing hard.  He felt Dean tighten around him and another load shot from his knot.  “I’m filling you up so full, mate.”

“Mmm,” Dean moaned.  “Your come feels so good inside of me Alpha.  You knotted me without a heat.  That’s so sexy.”

“It is,” Cas agreed, spent.  He patted Dean’s sides lightly and then reached down to rub his mate’s butt cheeks.  “How are you feeling Dean?”

“Amazing,” Dean breathed.  “I love your knot.”

“That’s good to know,” Cas laughed.

They remained in their doggy style position for a while until Cas’ knot went down and he could finally slip free from Dean’s ass.  The Omega whined as he was emptied but he knew that he needed a break.  Cas reached down and ran his fingers around Dean’s hole, feeling the slick and come leaking from Dean’s ass.  They lay there, spooning, while Cas fingered Dean lazily.  The Omega hummed lightly and pushed his ass back onto Castiel’s fingers.

“Be careful,” Cas warned.  “If you don’t stop, I’m going to have to fuck you again.”

“Why do you think I’m still doing it,” Dean smirked.

“Naughty Omega,” Cas said happily as he pressed a finger into Dean’s slick hole.  “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Dean mewled as he fucked Cas’ finger, clenching his ass around the digit and wishing it was his Alpha’s cock.  “Cas,” Dean gasped after a while.  “Can we get married?”

“Technically, we are married,” Cas said, pressing another finger inside of his mate.

“I mean with the ceremony and all our friends and family there,” Dean said.  “I never wanted that with Arthur, but I want it with you.”

Cas hummed and kissed Dean’s mating bite, still fucking the Omega with his hand.  “If that’s what you want.”  Cas curled his fingers into Dean’s prostate and the Omega cried out.  “But Dean,” Cas said seriously.  “ _You’re_ going to help me plan the wedding.”

“Whatever you say, Alpha,” Dean agreed contentedly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I hope you enjoyed and will join me for my next WIP that I will be posting soon.

_One Year Later…_

The ceremony was planned down to the last detail, thanks to Cas.  Dean had tried to help, but he wasn’t very good with wedding planning.  Castiel didn’t mind.  He just wanted his mate to be happy on their big day.  They had been mated for a year and living in Cas’ house.  Mary and Sam stopped by often, for they still hadn’t returned to the Winchester family home.  John wasn’t a part of their lives anymore.

Cas was standing up with his brothers and both of them were pleased to be adding Dean to the family in the traditional way.  Lucifer kept straightening Cas’ tie and asking the younger Alpha if he needed anything.  “I’m fine, Lucifer,” Cas insisted.  Dean was fending off the same advances from Sam who was obsessing over the flowers in the hall.  Dean found it amusing that his brother was so into this, but he was grateful.

When the happy couple finally exchanged their vows, the room cheered.  Everyone that they cared about was there to celebrate their union.  Mary cried and so did Bobby Singer, but he kept telling people he had something in his eyes.  Crowley officiated and when they kissed, he winked at them and said, “I always did love a happy ending.”

Later that night, the reception was in full swing.  People kept congratulating the couple on their nuptials and no one seemed to remember how scandalous they had thought the union a year previously.  After several champagne toasts, the mates decided to try and sneak away for some newly married sex.

They burst out into the hallway of the building, holding hands and whispering dirty things to one another.  Cas saw the door to the broom closet first and pointed at it.  Dean wiggled his eyebrows and got a smack on the ass for it.  The mates hurried down the hall to consummate their marriage in the privacy of a locked closet.

Unfortunately, the closet was occupied.  Cas pulled the door open and they were met with the sight of two people hastily fucking in the cramped room.

Sam was standing behind Gabriel, pushing the smaller Omega against the wall.  Gabe’s hands were braced and he was taking a harsh pounding.  Sam had his head bent to Gabriel’s neck and was placing a mating bite there.  Gabriel kept moaning Sam’s name and asking for more.

Dean and Cas stood there with their mouths open before Gabriel turned and looked at them.  “Oh, hey guys,” he said conversationally, as though he wasn’t getting the hell pounded out of him.

“Sammy?” Dean sputtered.

“Dean!” Sam looked up from the newly created bite he had been making and stared at his brother in horror and slowing down.

“Don’t stop now big boy, I’m almost there,” Gabriel complained.

“You’re mating him?  At my wedding?” Dean was flabbergasted.

“Sorry Dean,” Sam grunted before continuing to fuck his new mate.  “Get out,” he snarled.

Cas shut the door, leaving Dean calling out his brother’s name angrily.  “Let’s give them some privacy,” the Alpha told Dean.  “Come on,” Cas pulled on Dean’s arm.  “I’ll mate you in the bathroom and that will be washed from your mind.”

“Really?” Dean asked hopefully.  “I don’t ever want to picture that again.”

“I promise to knot you good,” Cas growled, pulling Dean away from the closet that held their fucking siblings.

“Oh hell yes, Alpha,” Dean cried.

They ran down the hall and managed to find an empty bathroom where they hastily consummated their marriage, complete with a knot.  As Cas rode him, Dean forgot all about his brother and whatever it was Sam was doing.  He focused completely on his Alpha who was giving him some of the best pleasure of his life.  Dean Winchester sighed happily as Cas shot him full of come.  He and Cas were mated and nothing could be better than that.  Except maybe the growing life he could feel in his belly.  Dean touched his stomach and turned to smile at Cas.  He would tell his husband the good news tonight.  Finally, the Omega was truly happy.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 


End file.
